Forgotten Past
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: A horrible accident left Leonardo and his two brothers thinking their brother was dead. But now ten years have past and they have moved on with their lives. Until one day when they discover their brother may still be alive. But is it really him? And can they convince him to return home? Read more to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alrighty then folks here's the deal. This story is my first TMNT story so bare with me. I've written stories before but not for TMNT so if anyone seams out of character please tell me. Ok here's the primes of this story. I've seen stories about Leonardo being Shredder's son and I've read the IDW comics "City Fall" where Leo is Dark Leo. This gave me an idea. What if instead of Leo being Shredder's son it was another one of the turtles that was his son? Well that's the idea for this story. So needless to say it's AU and this takes place with the 2012 turtles and before Karai finds out she's Splinter's daughter. BTW I hate the new version's idea of Donnie crushing on April so there will be no April/Donnie in this. Maybe some April/Casey and Leo/Karai though. Ok that being said here's the first chapter of my story "Forgotten Past" oh and just for a disclaimer I don't own TMNT or it's characters. Enjoy ch 1.**

**Forgotten Past**

**Ch 1 A Horrible Accident**

"Ha ha ha can't get me Raph," a five year Michelangelo called out as he raced around their sewer lair home.

"Mikey I'm gonna pound ya!" five year old Raphael shouted his green eyes flashing with rage as he tore after his brother.

"Mikey you and Raph had better quit it," five year old Leonardo said trying to prevent his brothers from fighting.

"Ah I don't have ta listen to you Leo," Michelangelo said sticking his tongue out.

"Well maybe I outa get Daddy out here then," Leonardo said with his hands on his hips.

"Oohh look Leo's gonna be a big ol' tattletale," Raphael said in a sing song voice.

"Tattletale tattletale hanging by a monkey's tail," Michelangelo sang doing circles around Leonardo.

"Hey keep it down," Donatello said sticking his head out from his lab. "I'm trying to work here!"

"Ah shut up nerd boy," Raphael growled smacking Donatello in the head.

"Hey!" Donatello protested rubbing his head. "Quit it Raph!"

"Make me baby," Raphael said smacking Donatello once again.

"Raphael!" a stern voice cried out. Raphael flinched and let out a groan knowing right away who the voice belonged to. The young turtle turned and saw his father and sensei, Splinter standing there not looking very happy. "Raphael," Splinter said in a calmer voice. "Come with me."

"Ah man," Raphael moaned, knowing full well he was about to get a lecture.

"Ha ha Raph got in twouble," Michelangelo teased.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out. "You come too."

"But Daddy..." Michelangelo began.

"Now Michelangelo!" Splinter commanded.

"Okay," Michelangelo groaned as he followed his brother to Splinter's room.

"Finally," Donatello grumbled rolling his brown eyes. "Maybe now I can get some work done."

"What cha working on anyways Donnie?" Leonardo asked walking into Donatello's lab.

"Just trying to get the flux compastor to work on the TV," Donatello said.

"The who and what?" Leonardo asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Just trying to get the TV to turn on," Donatello explained with a smile.

"You're so weird Donnie," Leonardo said with a smile gently rubbing Donatello's head. Donatello smiled at his older brother showing the gap in his front teeth. "Hey you wanna play some video games since Mikey and Raph are in twouble?" Leonardo asked.

"Leo we can't play video games with no TV silly," Donatello said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah," Leonardo said with a laugh. "I forgot. Can I help?"

"Sure!" Donatello said his brown eyes lighting up he was always eager to spend some time with Leonardo. With that the two brothers began to work.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter was having a serious conversation with Raphael and Michelangelo. "My sons," the wise rat began. "I know you are both very young but you must understand the consequences of your actions."

"Yes Masta Splinta," Raphael and Michelangelo said together.

"Raphael you must learn to control your temper," Splinter said. "And Michelangelo you must learn not to pester your brothers so much."

"Hai Sensei," the boys said together.

"As punishment I'm going to have to ground both of you," Splinter said. "You are both confined to your rooms for the next two day. No comic books. No video games. Perhaps this will give you both some time to meditate on what you can do to change your behaviors."

"But that's not fair!" Michelangelo cried out.

"Michelangelo do you want me to make it four days?" Splinter said giving his youngest son a look.

"No," Michelangelo mumbled. "But.."

"No buts," Splinter said firmly. "Go to your rooms. Now. I will bring you your supper when it is time."

"Man," Michelangelo muttered. "Thanks a lot Raph. You got me in twouble."

"Na uh," Raphael said. "You did it yourself Mikey."

"If you weren't such a meany sticky poopy head this wouldn't have happened," Michelangelo said narrowing his blue eyes at his brother.

"I wouldn't be so mean if you wouldn't be such a pest!" Raphael growled his green eyes fiery.

"Boys!" Splinter shouted causing both turtles to jump slightly. "That is quite enough! To your rooms! Now!"

"Yes Daddy," the boys said together. Giving each other one final glare the orange masked turtle and his red masked brother went to their rooms.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next two days were very quite around the lair. Michelangelo and Raphael remained in their rooms only allowed to come out to us the bathroom. Leonardo and Donatello were enjoying the quite and Donatello was able to fix the TV with Leonardo's help. Now Raphael and Michelangelo were allowed to be out of their rooms. "Can we go out sewer skating Daddy please?" Michelangelo begged giving Splinter his cutest look.

"Yeah please Daddy," Donatello begged. Splinter looked at his four sons, who were all giving his pleading looks. Then the brown coated rat sighed. He knew it had been raining heavily for the past week and the sewer waters were very high and rough.

"I am sorry my sons," Splinter said. "But the waters are to dangerous."

"But we'll be real careful Daddy," Raphael said.

"Yeah we promise," Leonardo chimed in.

"I am sorry boys but the answer is no," Splinter said. "You four do not know how to swim yet and anything could happen."

"Aw man," the four brothers grumbled, clearly disappointed.

"Perhaps in a couple of days you may go out," Splinter said. "But for now it is best you stay here. Now I am going to meditate now. Please keep the noise to a minimum." With that Splinter took his leave.

"Man this sucks," Raphael said kicking a piece of paper across the room.

"Yeah tell me about it," Michelangelo grumbled flopping down on the couch.

"Hey we could play video games," Donatello suggested.

"Awesome!" Michelangelo cried his blue eyes lighting up. "Me and Raph get first."

"Na uh," Donatello said. "It was my idea so I say me and Leo get first."

"Well I say your wrong nerd boy," Raphael said snatching the controller from his younger brother. "Come on Mikey let's play."

"Hey!" Donatello said, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "I'm gonna tell Daddy you're being mean Raph."

"Oh no you don't," Raphael said jumping off the couch. Donatello began to run and Raphael chased his purple masked brother.

"Uh oh," Leonardo muttered.

"We better stop 'em," Michelangelo said. Before Leonardo could respond his youngest brother began to run. Sighing the blue masked turtle followed his brothers. By now Raphael had chased Donatello outside the liar.

"Raph we're not a possed to be out here!" Michelangelo cried out.

"Yeah Daddy said it's to dangerous," Leonardo chimed in.

"Yeah come on Raph I'm sorry," Donatello said. "Let's just forget it ok?"

"Ah forget this," Raphael said lunging for Donatello. Then a scream was heard followed by a loud splash. Leonardo's blue eyes went wide. One of his brothers had just fallen into the raging water and didn't re surface. "Nooo!" Leonardo screamed.

**A/N Well there you have the first chapter. Which of the turtles do you think fell? Let me know also if you like please tell me in a review.**


	2. Lost and Found

**A/N thank you to** **No Name 22, Star of Nights, foxxyJ999, Shiane Ventures, Mezza999, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 1. **

**And I'll say this one of you was correct as to who it was that fell into the water. I also appreciate all the kind words you all said about my writing. It makes me feel really good to hear such words come from my readers. Enjoy the new chapter ****and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 2 Lost and Found**

"Nooo!" Leo cried out as he saw his brother fall into the water.

"Mikey!" Raph cried out his green eyes wide.

"I'm getting Daddy!" Donnie cried out. With that the purple masked turtle raced inside the lair to fetch their father.

"Raph do ya see him?" Leo asked his blue eyes filled with fear.

"I don't see nothin'," Raph shouted his green eyes scanning for any sigh of his little brother. "I'm goin' in after him."

"No Raph!" Leo shouted pulling on his brother's arm. "You can't swim remember. You'll drown."

"I don't care Leo!" Raph shouted trying to pull away from his older brother's grip. "I don't.." Just then Donnie came racing back with Splinter right behind him.

"What happened?!" Splinter cried out.

"Mikey fell in the water Daddy!" Leo cried out tears pouring down his face.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried out terrified for his youngest son. Before anyone could say anything Splinter dove into the water trying desperately to find his son. Leo, Raph and Donnie could only stand by and watch all of them praying their father would find their brother. After what seamed like an eternity Splinter resurfaced. But sadly he was empty handed. The three brothers watched sadly as their father pulled himself out of the water.

"Daddy," Donnie said after a minute. "Where's Mikey?"

"I could not find him my son," Splinter said sadly. "All I could find was this." Splinter held up Mikey's battered orange mask when he said this part. "The current must have taken him downstream."

"Then we should look downstream for him," Raph declared.

"It would be useless Raphael," Splinter said his voice shaking slightly. "Michelangelo did not know how to swim and with the strength of depth of the water..." Splinter trailed off unable to continue.

"There's no way Mikey could have survived," Donnie whispered. Leo and Raph hung their heads sadly as reality seeped in. Donnie felt the tears coming out of his eyes and he buried his face in Splinter's arm as he wept for his brother. Splinter bent down and pulled Donnie close then motioned for Leo and Raph to come to him. The two brothers ran to their father and he held them close as they all wept for their lost brother and son. After a couple of minutes Splinter gathered his composure and gently pulled away from his sons. "Come my sons," Splinter said softly. "We should go home." With that the family went back inside the liar with heavy hearts. Once they were inside Splinter turned to his grief stricken sons and said angrily, "What happened? I though I told you not to leave the liar! This is exactly what I feared would happen!"

"It's all my fault Sensei," Raph shouted the tears flowing. "I was chasing Donnie threatening to pound him. I chased him outside and Mikey tried to stop me. He got in front of me as I was tryin' to jump on Donnie. I pushed him and he fell in the water." By now Raph had completely broken down and had fallen to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. Splinter knelt down in front of the five year old and held him close. "There there my son," he gently soothed. "It will be alright."

"How can you say that Sensei?" Raph sobbed. "Mikey is gone because of me! How can you say it's gonna be alright?"

"Because it must be so," Splinter said rubbing Raph's head gently. "It was an accident my son. You mustn't blame yourself."

"Why not it's true," Leo said roughly wiping the tears away angrily.

"Leonardo," Splinter began.

"No it's true Sensei!" Leo shouted his blue eyes flashing with anger. "If Raph had just listened to you and controlled his anger then none of this would be happening right now!"

"Leo that's not..." Donnie began.

"No it's true Donnie," Raph said. "Leo's right. I got mad again and it cost Mikey his life. I wish I could take it back I really do. I'm really sorry." Raph once again began to sob and Leo felt sorry for his little brother. "Hey it's gonna be ok Raph," Leo said rubbing Raph's back gently. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore."

"I just miss him already," Raph sniffled wiping his eyes.

"I know," Donnie said taking in a shaky breath. "I do too." Leo nodded as the tears prevented the blue masked turtle from saying anything.

"I think we will all miss Michelangelo greatly," Splinter said wiping away his own tears. "But as much as we will miss him and grieve for him we must find a way to move forward. It is what he would want."

"You're right Daddy," Leo said with a sniffle. "But that doesn't mean we'll ever forget him. Right?"

"Of course we will always remember him," Splinter said with a small smile. "But I think what would be best is for us to have a proper memorial service for Michelangelo so we can say our goodbyes." The three brothers nodded sadly. With that the family got up and prepared for the service.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later the memorial service was over and Splinter was tucking his sons in for the night. "Goodnight my sons," he whispered. "I love you all."

"We love you to Daddy," the brothers said together. With that Splinter gave each of his sons a kiss and shut their doors. As he passed Mikey's room and he saw his empty bed he let out a heavy sigh. "Goodnight my son," he whispered. "I love you now and always. And I take comfort that you are with my beloved Tang Shen and Miwa." With those words Splinter closed his eyes and let the tears flow. When the brown coated rat got to his room he saw the picture of his first family and the memories of their deaths came flooding back to him. Falling to his knees the rat who was once Hamato Yoshi broke down. He grieved not only for his son but for his wife and daughter as well. He wept until he had no more tears to shed. Then he collapsed to the floor not even bothering to get up until the next morning.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raph was having a hard time sleeping. His mind kept going to the accident. "It's all my fault," the five year old turtle thought. "Mikey's death was all my fault. All because I got mad. Well I swear from this moment on I'm gonna do my best not to lose my temper. I won't take a chance of hurting Leo or Donnie. I won't lose another brother." With these thought the red masked turtle wiped away his tears and closed his eyes trying his best to get some sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile on the other side of the sewers miles from the liar a small body had washed a shore. A man walked by and saw this creature laying in the gutter. This man was Oroku Saki AKA The Shredder. "What's this?" he said bending over the body. Next to the Shredder was his 2nd in command, Tiger Claw. "Master?" Tiger Claw said. Shredder held up his hand silencing the tiger. "He's still alive," Shredder said. "He may be some use to me."

"But he's a child," Tiger Claw said.

"He will grow," Shredder said with force. "Pick him up Tiger Claw. We will take him back to Japan with us. I will raise him as my son."

"But Master," Tiger Claw began.

"Do as I say Tiger Claw!" Shredder shouted causing Tiger Claw to back up a step. "Need I remind you that I don't like being questioned?"

"No Master," Tiger Claw said bending down and picking up the small turtle. "Forgive me. But I though we were staying longer."

"No need," Shredder said as he began to walk. "We will return in a few years time. By that time my daughter will be strong enough to be of use as will this turtle. But for now we return to Japan. Hamato Yoshi is long gone."

"Yes my Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. With that the Shredder and Tiger Claw headed back to their hideout where they would recover their aircraft and head back to Japan.

**A/N Hope you all liked ch 2. I also hope you were happy with me choosing Mikey as the one raised by Shredder. I thought it would be a nice change of pace. What do you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	3. Ten Years Later

**A/N thank you to clay342, Shiane Ventures, Star of Night, PeaceLover13 , and Mezza999 for reviewing my last chapter. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story so far and no one had a problem with me choosing Mikey to be the bad one. ****Here's ch 3 for you and just some FYI I changed how April and Casey meet the turtles. I figured since this was AU I could do it so there's that. Also there's some mild swearing but nothing to bad. Anyways enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Ten Years Later**

Ten years had gone by since that fateful night when Michelangelo was lost. As he had promised to himself Raphael had done really well to control his temper. But Raphael was a hothead by nature and their were times when he lost his cool. He and Leonardo especially fought. This was mostly because Raphael was jealous that Leonardo was becoming such a good ninja and his skills were more advanced that Raphael's were. But the real topper was recently when Splinter had named Leonardo the leader. Splinter had allowed his sons to go topside a few months ago when they turned 15. This was after repeated attempts by them to convince him to allow them to do so. Splinter had been reluctant to let them go because he was afraid something may happen to them. But the brown coated rat knew he couldn't keep his sons confined forever and he had faith that they were skilled enough to protect themselves. This turned out to be a very good thing because they had meet two new friends along the way. One of them was a redhead girl named April O'Neil. The other was a dark headed boy with missing front teeth named Casey Jones. They had met them when April and her dad got attacked by some thugs. Casey and the turtles both tried to save them at the same time thus how they met. Raphael had especially gotten close with Casey. The two had the same temper and the same drive when it came to stopping criminals. This wasn't always a good thing though because there had been several times in which Casey, Raphael or both had done something without thinking and had to bailed out by the others. This day was one of those days as well. Only it was just Raphael that was in over his head. There was a new criminal element in town like none had ever seen. These newest thugs weren't really thugs at all. They wore all black and had advanced ninjutsu skills. And Raphael decided he could handle these guys on his own. He had followed some of them down towards the docks where they were stealing a shipment that had just come in. "Alright," Raphael thought spinning his sais in his hands. "Time to teach these clowns a lesson." With that Raphael jumped down and using his ninja stealth he managed to get the drop on some of the criminals and took them out. But the red masked turtle had underestimated the true skill of these criminals and soon found himself outnumbered and outmatched. But Raphael wasn't about to go down without a fight. With his sais in hand Raphael charged full force at his foes and quickly took some of them down. But it seamed that the more he took down that more came in their place and Raphael soon found himself trapped. "Great," the red masked turtle thought. "Now what?" The suddenly he heard a shout, "Gongala!" Raphael looked up and saw Casey and Donatello come swooping in. Casey had his hockey stick in his hand and Donatello had his bo staff in his hand. The duo succeeded in taking down the criminals that had Raphael trapped allowing them to run. But Raphael was determined not to leave without doing what he came here to do. And that was stopping the shipment from being stolen.

"Raph what are you doing?!" Donatello shouted when Raphael ran the opposite way. "We gotta her out of here!"

"I ain't leavin' 'til I stop those clowns!" Raphael shouted. "You guys can leave if you wanna but I'm stayin'!"

"I'm with ya Raph!" Casey shouted following Raphael.

"Ugh you guys are insane!" Donatello shouted rolling his brown eyes. But the purple masked turtle followed his brother and their friend down towards the main unloading area. Once they arrived there they saw what seamed like hundreds of the black clad criminals loading the shipment of chemicals into an unmarked truck.

"There's so many of them," Donatello whispered his eyes wide.

"Well genius figure out a way we can stop 'em," Raphael said his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ok let me think," Donatello said getting out his hand held device. This was his T-phone and all the turtles along with April and Casey had them in case they needed to contact the others. After a few minutes Donatello said, "If we can over ride the dock's security system then we can overload their circuits and make the lights go out and set off the security system at the same time!"

"And by we you mean you right?" Raphael said waving his hand.

"Well yeah," Donatello said giving his brother a gap toothed grin.

"Then do it already!" Casey said impatiently. With that the trio headed to the dock's main security office. After taking down the guards Donatello approached the computer and began typing away. Raphael and Casey stood guard to make sure they weren't snuck up on. But the pair failed to notice two masked figures sneaking up on them. One was a slimmer built figure and the other one was a heavy set figure with a bulky back. The duo decided to ignore Raphael and Casey and focus on Donatello instead. Donatello was to busy working to even notice the two approaching him. But just when they were about to attack a green blur came swooping in promptly kicking the duo across the room. Donatello jerked his head up in surprise. "Leo!" he shouted. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"Well it's a good thing I did," Leonardo declared his katana blades gleaming in the moonlight. Leonardo braced himself for another attack as the criminals were getting back up and were charging towards him. But just when they were about to connect Raphael and Casey came onto the scene. Raphael tackled the bigger one while Casey took down the slimmer one. But the two easily recovered and promptly thew the red masked turtle and his dark headed friend off of them.

"Keep them away from me!" Donatello shouted still typing away. "I'm almost done here!"

"No sweat," Casey said pulling his hockey mask down. Raphael groaned and Leonardo rolled his blue eyes but neither one of them said anything. They just attacked. Raphael and Casey took on the bigger one and Leonardo took on the slimmer one. But as fast as the turtles were their opponents were just as fast. The bigger one had a pair of nunchakus in his hands while the slimmer and had katanas very similar to Leonardo's. And each used their weapons with precise accuracy. "These aren't just any thugs," Leonardo thought. "They're ninjas." Leonardo lunged at the slimmer one only to have his attack dodged causing him to stumble. Without hesitation the slimmer one kicked Leonardo hard sending him crashing to the ground. His katanas went flying across the floor. Before he could get up the slimmer one got on top of him pinning him to the ground. Holding the one of their katanas to Leonardo's throat the slimmer one spoke, "Pathetic," they said. Leonardo's eyes went wide as he realized the voice was female. "That's right I'm a girl," the slimmer one said. "And I don't know who or what you are all I know is you're going to pay for interfering with my father's business."

"You're father?" Leonardo said. Just then he heard a grunt and saw Casey and Raphael go crashing to the ground. The bigger one advanced on them and hit Casey hard with his nunchakus sending him sailing across the floor. Raphael had gotten up by now but before he could attack they heard Donatello shout, "I got it!" With that the purple masked turtle hit a final button which caused the lights to blow up all at once. Then an ear piercing alarm sounded. This got the bigger one's attention. "Come sis we've gotta get out of here!" he called.

"Right behind you," the girl called. Then she turned towards Leonardo and said, "Another time freak." With that she threw an egg shaped ball on the ground causing the room to fill with smoke. Leonardo got up coughing violently. He and his brothers and Casey exited the building only to fond all the criminals were gone. "Great just great," he muttered still coughing.

"Well at least they didn't get the stash," Casey said pointing to the truck that was still there.

"Yeah only because I slashed the tires when I came here," Leonardo snapped glaring at Casey.

"Good thinking," Raphael said

"Well someone has to think around here!" Leonardo growled his blue eyes fiery. "Because I sure as Hell know you weren't tonight Raph!"

"Leo I..." Raphael began.

"Just save it!" Leonardo shouted. "We'll talk more at the liar. Right now we need to leave before the cops get here." With that the three brothers and their friend headed back to their sewer home.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the two criminals had returned to their own liar. "Man Karai that really sucked," the bigger one said taking off his mask and tossing it on his bed.

"It wasn't so bad Kenshen," Karai said taking off her own mask and sitting beside her brother.

"Not so bad!" Kenshen cried out his blue eyes wide. "How can you say that?! We failed the mission. I don't know about you but I'm sure as Hell not looking forward to telling Father about this."

"We didn't fail Kenshen," Karai said putting her hand on Kenshen's shoulder. "We got this." With that Karai opened her hand and revealed a canister of the chemicals they were supposed to steal.

"Big deal," Kenshen said taking off his black cloak and tossing it beside his mask. "We were supposed to get a lot more than that."

"Well maybe when Father sees this he won't be so angry," Karai said trying to reassure her younger brother.

"I highly doubt that," Kenshen said. "You know how Father gets. But something else troubles me sis."

"Yeah those guys who interfered," Karai said with a grunt.

"Yeah them," Kenshen said. "They seamed familiar to me. And it could have been the darkness but I could swear..."

"Swear what?" Karai asked her brown eyes looking into her freckled faced brother's blue ones.

"I swear they looked just like me," Kenshen said. "They looked just like mutant turtles."

**A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Have you guessed who Kenshen really is? I bet you have. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	4. Facing the Music

**A/N thank you to Fangirl Needs Help, Hotaru Imai, Shiane Ventures, and Mezza999 for reviewing my last chapter. FYI grammar is not my strong suit so sorry if I have some run in sentences or some missed commas or things like that. Anyways ****here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Facing the Music**

"Kenshen," Karai began slowly. "I think you're mind was playing tricks on you."

"Well I didn't get a good look at most of them," Kenshen said getting up and pacing. "I mean I couldn't see the one you were fighting and the one that was messin' around with that computer. But the other two I got a pretty good look at. The one was definitely human but he was young. I think he was probably a teenager like you and me. But the other one..."

"What about him?" Karai asked.

"He looked like he had a shell," Kenshen said softly. "And a green face. But I don't know he could have been wearing a mask. What did the one you were fighting look like sis?"

"It's hard to say," Karai said. "But he could have been green."

"Maybe there's more out there," Kenshen said. "I mean I always thought I was the only freak out there but maybe I'm not."

"Kenshen," Karai said. "For one thing I don't want to hear you ever call yourself a freak again. Because you're not a freak. If you wanna see a freak look at Tiger Claw. And second don't get your hopes up. It was probably just masks they had on."

"Yeah," Kenshen said with a sigh. "You're probably right Karai."

"Hey don't feel bad," Karai said with a smile. "It'll be fine. I promise."

"I just feel so alone sometimes," Kenshen said softly, looking down

You are not alone Kenshen," Karai said with a little force. "You've got me."

"Thanks sis," Kenshen said with a smile of his own. The two siblings hugged. But their happy moment was shot lived. Suddenly their door came flying open and Tiger Claw came storming in looking none to pleased.

"Master Shredder wants to see both of you," Tiger Claw growled. "Now." Without waiting for a reply the tiger exited the room.

"Come on," Kenshen said with a sigh. "We may as well get this over with." With that the turtle and his sister went to see their father both of them knowing he would be in a foul mood.

TTMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in the sewers the others had arrived back home. "Leo I don't know why you're in such a bad mood," Raph was saying. "I mean we won. We beat those clowns butts."

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "Why so mad bro?"

"Maybe he's mad because he had to bail your butt out of trouble again," April said coming onto the scene.

"Hey this was all Raph's doing Red," Casey said defensively. "Not mine. So don't get all mad at me."

"Hey man don't..." Raph began. But the red masked turtle didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Don't what Raph force you to admit the truth?" Leo said glaring at his slightly younger brother. "That you screwed up. Again."

"Leo..." Donnie began. But the purple masked turtle didn't get to finish.

"It's true Donnie!" Leo shouted causing Donnie to jump. "He keeps doing stupid things like this all the time! And the worst part is I don't think he gives a damn!"

"It just so happens Leo that I do give a damn," Raph said standing in front of his blue masked brother.

"Well you sure as Hell don't act like it," Leo growled.

"Well who asked you anyways Leo?" Raph growled back. "Ya know just because you're leader doesn't mean you know everything."

"I never said I did," Leo hissed back.

"Come on guys don't fight again," April said trying to get her friends to clam down.

"You're right April," Leo said causing the redhead to blink in surprise. "It's pointless anyways. But I well tell you this Raph if you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you. I mean it! I won't lose you like we lost..." Leo trailed off the tears threatening to come.

"Like you lost who?" April asked.

"Yeah," Casey chimed in looking at Donnie and Raph, who both had very sad looks on their faces. "Who'd ya lose?"

"My youngest son," Splinter said suddenly coming into the room. "Michelangelo."

"You guys had another brother?" April asked her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah," Leo said taking in a shaky breath. "We did."

"What happened to him?" Casey asked softly.

"He died," Donnie said wiping the tears away. "In fact it was ten years ago today that it happened."

"What did happen?" April asked. Donnie opened his mouth to respond. But before he could Raph spoke up. "I killed him," the red masked turtle said softly.

"Raph that's not true," Donnie said putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yes it is Donnie!" Raph shouted shaking Donnie's hand off of him. "I pushed him into the water that night! I'm the reason Mikey's dead!" With that Raph turned and tried to run out of the room. But his path was blocked by Splinter.

"Raphael," Splinter said gently putting his hand on his second oldest son's shoulders. "I know you are in pain but you mustn't blame yourself my son. What happened to Michelangelo was a tragic accident. None of which was your doing."

"Yes it is Sensei," Raph said softly, lowering his head as the tears came. April and Casey just stared in shock. Neither one of them had ever seen Raph cry before. He was always Mr. Tough Guy and to see him break down like this was really heartbreaking. Splinter pulled Raph close to him and gently rubbed his back. By now Donnie was crying and Leo put his arm around his little brother. "I really miss him Sensei," Raph sobbed.

"I know you do my son," Splinter said softly. "I miss him too."

"I'm sorry," Raph said after a minute. Then he pulled away from Splinter and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Leo. You're right. I do do stupid things a lot. I react before I think. And tonight I..."

"I know Raph," Leo said putting his hands on Raph's shoulders. "You blame yourself for what happened to Mikey. But like we've said everyday for the last ten years it wasn't your fault Raph. And I know that if Mikey was here now he'd say the exact same thing."

"I know," Raph said with a grunt. "I know that Leo. But it's just so damn hard sometimes. Especially tonight. And with those guys today at the dock."

"What guys?" Splinter asked suddenly.

"There were these guys at the dock Sensei," Donnie explained. "They were trying to steal some kind of chemical."

"But they weren't just any thugs," Leo put in. "They wore all black and masks with red bandannas."

"Yeah," Raph said. "And they have some mad ninja skills too."

"Hmm," Splinter said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This sound very familiar. Like something that happened many years ago in Japan. I suspect the Foot Clan may be at work here."

"You think they came to America?" Leo asked his blue eyes wide.

"Yes I fear they may have Leonardo," Splinter said looking at his sons. "I also fear my old enemy may be back."

"You mean?" Leo said with dread.

"Yes," Splinter said narrowing his brown eyes with anger as he thought about the man who had murdered his wife and daughter. "The Shredder."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Oroku Saki aka The Shredder was furious. He had sent his Foot soldiers to the docks to get some essential chemicals for him. Only the had failed him. Someone had interfered with his operations. And he was going to find out who and make them pay. Just then Tiger Claw entered the room with Karai and Kenshen right behind him. "Ah my children there you are," Shredder said motioning for Karai and Kenshen to come forward.

"Father," the siblings said together kneeling before their father.

"I want to know what happened at the docks tonight," Shredder said, getting right to the point.

"There were some...complications Father," Karai said.

"Yes Karai I'm well aware of that," Shredder said impatiently. "I want to know who interfered with our operations tonight."

"Well Father you see..." Karai began.

"There were these guys there," Kenshen interrupted. "One of them was messing around with the computer. He set off the alarms that stopped the operation."

"And why did you not stop them?!" Shredder demanded his voice rising.

"There were more with them Father," Kenshen said nervously. "And they were really skilled in ninjitsu."

"Really?" Shredder said getting to his feet. "How so my son?"

"Well," Kenshen began. "The one had a pair of sais with him. He and his friend almost bested me. And the one with the katanas almost got the better of Karai. It was like their fighting styles were like ours."

"Interesting," Shredder said turning to face his window that overlooked the city.

"But the mission wasn't a complete failure Father," Karai said. "We got this." She held out the canister of chemicals towards Shredder.

"Very good Karai," Shredder said taking the chemicals form his daughter. "You have done well. You may go now."

"You're not angry with us Father?" Karai asked.

"No my daughter I'm not angry with you two," Shredder said. "Now go and get some rest. You and your brother have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Father," Karai and Kenshen said both of them bowing. With that the brother and sister exited the room.

"Master?" Tiger Claw said carefully.

"It appears my old enemy Homato Yoshi my be alive after all," Shredder said.

"How do you know this Master?" Tiger Claw asked.

"Because the skills my children described are only taught in the Foot Clan," Shredder said. "And besides myself Hamato Yoshi is the only other one to have mastered those skills. He must be alive and he must be the one behind this."

"What shall we do Master?" Tiger Claw asked.

"We set a trap for Homato Yoshi," Shredder said. "And we will us my children to do it."

**A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. Review please.**


	5. They Meet Again

**A/N: thank you to Hotaru Imai, Shiane Ventures, and Mezza999 for reviewing my last chapter. ****Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Anyways enjoy ch 5.**

**Ch 5 They Meet Again**

"The Shredder?" Casey said scratching his head in confusion. "Who the heck is that?"

"Yeah I'm curious as well," April said sitting down on the couch.

"The Shredder is better known as Oroku Saki," Splinter explained. Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello sat down as they prepared to hear the story again. Although they had heard this story several times before the turtles never grew tired of hearing about their Master and Father's past. Casey sat on the couch beside April while Leonardo took the third spot on the couch. Raphael sat on the chair while Donatello layed out on the floor. "When I was human Oroku Saki and I used to be very good friends," Splinter continued. "In fact we were more like brothers. Until that fateful day."

"What happened?" Casey asked in awe.

"We both fell in love with the same women," Splinter answered. "Tang Shen. But Shen did not love Oroku. She loved only me and we were married and we had a baby daughter Miwa. This infuriated Oroku and he vowed vengeance. So he set a plan in motion. One night while we slept Oroku set fire to our home in the hopes of killing us. I was able to escape but sadly my beloved Shen and our daughter did not. I became so distraught that I moved to America and was forced to live in the sewers. The rest you know already. I always assumed Oroku died that fateful night be these recent events proved me wrong."

"But Sensei," Leonardo said. "You don't know for sure The Shredder is behind this."

"You are right Leonardo," Splinter said. "I do not."

"Well we're gonna find out for ya Sensei," Raphael declared getting up and heading towards the door.

"No Raphael it is to late tonight," Splinter said sternly. "I think it would be best to wait until tomorrow to do anything."

"Yeah it's been a long day," Leonardo said standing and stretching.

"Yeah we'd better get home," April declared as she and Casey stood. "Our dads will worry if we're out to late."

"Yeah we'll see you guys later," Casey said with a wave as he and April exited the lair.

"See ya," the turtles called as their friends left.

"Well I don't know about you all but I could use some rest," Donatello said standing up and yawning.

"I'm with ya Donnie," Leonardo said with a yawn of his own. As the blue masked turtle and his purple masked brother walked towards their room they noticed Raphael wasn't coming. "You coming Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"Nah," Raphael said heading towards the door. "I'm not really tired."

"Raphael where are you going?" Splinter asked as his second oldest son reached for the door knob.

"I was just uh..." Raphael began. "You know I was gonna.."

"You were going to the site of the accident," Splinter finished. Raphael nodded and Splinter let out a sigh. This was something Raphael did every year since the accident happened. Splinter knew his red masked son blamed himself for what happened to his youngest son and spent these nights of the anniversary thinking about that fateful night. It pained the brown coated rat greatly to see his son in such pain and he had tried to convince Raphael that is wasn't his fault but to no avail. "I will go with you my son," Splinter declared, not wanting his son to be alone.

"Yeah I'll go to," Leonardo said walking towards his father and brother.

"Me too," Donatello said joining the group. Raphael opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when he saw the determined looks on him father's and brothers' faces. Without another word the family went out to the site of the accident. When they arrived there they saw nothing but calm waters unlike that night. Raphael walked over to the edge and stared into the water for a few minutes. "I'm sorry Mikey," Raphael whispered tears forming in his green eyes. "I'm so sorry little brother." Just then Raphael felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Leonardo on one side of him and Donatello on the other side. Both brothers had very sad looks on their faces. "I hope Mikey forgives me," Raphael said with a sigh.

"I know if Mikey were here he would tell you is wasn't your fault Raph," Leonardo said. "And that he doesn't blame you."

"Yeah," Donatello said with a small smile. "He wouldn't blame you for what happened just like we don't blame you."

"Your brothers are right Raphael," Splinter said. "And you must forgive yourself if you are ever going to move on. It is what Michelangelo would have wanted for you."

"I know," Raphael said. "You guys are right. I should move on. It's been ten years for cryin' out loud. And I'm gonna try."

"That's the spirit," Leonardo said giving Raphael's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on let's go home." With that the family headed back inside their lair to get some much needed rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day Kenshen and Karai were getting ready for their mission. The Shredder had told them of a rare Samurai sword that dated back to accent Japan that was on display. He claimed that it had ties to the Oroku family and belonged with them. Karai and Kenshen were to bring it back to him. This was to make up for the lost shipment from the night before. So the brother and sister headed out to the gallery where the sword was being displayed. Little did they know that the turtles were doing patrol that night too and their paths were going to cross once again. Kenshen went first using his stealth to take down the night guards. Karai went to work on the computers. Karai was really skilled in computer technology and taking out their security came really easy to the young ninja. "We're in," Karai declared with a smile. Kenshen nodded and using his glass cutter the black masked turtle cut a hole in the glass and easily tapped away the window so that he and Karai could enter. Once inside the duo took down the rest of the security guards that were there and headed to the sword. Thanks to Karai there was no alarms and no sensors to protect it. "Like taking candy from a baby," Kenshen said with a laugh. With that the turtle lifted up the glass case and Karai snatched the sword.

"Come on let's go," Karai said. The siblings were just about to leave when they heard a voice call, "I can't let you do that." Before either sibling could react a bo staff came flying out of no where and hit both of them in their knees causing them to fall to the ground. Karai dropped the sword in the process and it went sliding across the floor. Letting out an angry growl the teen got to her feet and spun around to see Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello standing their with their weapons drawn. "You guys again," Karai hissed.

"You bastards are gonna pay for that," Kenshen growled taking out his nunchakus and spinning them.

"Bring it on you son of a bitch," Raphael shouted spinning his sais. With that Kenshen and Raphael charged towards each other full force. The two connected and blows were landed. Raphael was prepared for Kenshen's attacks from his previous battle with him. But the red masked turtle knew he would need help. But before he could ask for it Donatello came flying in and delivered a swift kick to Kenshen's back causing him to fall. But Donatello wasn't prepared for the hardness of Kenshen's shell and that caused the purple masked turtle to fall as well. "What the hack?" he muttered. Then he noticed that Kenshen's back was very bulky and had strange bumps on it. Kind of like their shells had. "It couldn't be," he thought. "Could it?" But before he could think more about it Raphael shouted, "How 'bout a little help here Donnie?" This snapped Donatello out of his thoughts and he ran to help his older brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo was having a hard time keeping Karai away form the sword. "That sword belong to my family!" Karai shouted. "My father said it belongs to the Oroku clan. I'm just taking back what's ours."

"Wait the Oroku clan?" Leonardo said. "As in Oroku Saki? You're The Shredder's daughter?"

"That's right," Karai said with a grin. "And you freaks are about to find out what happens when you interfere with his plans." With that Karai gave Leonardo's chest a hard kick causing his to stumble. Before he could react Karai grabbed him by his arms and flung his across the room causing him to go crashing into Donatello sending both brothers to the ground. This gave Kenshen a chance to flip Raphael over his back and to the ground. "I'll get the sword," Kenshen said. "Meet me up top."

"Right," Karai said with a nod. With that Karai headed to the roof while Kenshen made a dash for the sword. Grabbing it the black clad turtle made his way to the roof. But he didn't know that Raphael was hot on his heels. Once Kenshen was on the roof he was about to dive down when suddenly Raphael's sais pinned him to the wall. Kenshen dropped to sword and let out a frustrated grunt. Just them Raphael appeared in front of him with Leonardo and Donatello right behind him.

"Game over pal," Raphael hissed advancing on Kenshen. "Time to see whose under that mask." Kenshen struggled to get free but the sais had gone through the thickest part of his clothing and were holding strong. So Kenshen decided to stall, "What are you?" he growled.

"We're turtles friend," Leonardo growled pointing his katans at Kenshen.

"Of the teenage mutant ninja kind sleeze ball," Donatello chimed in. Kenshen's eyes widened when he heard these words. But before he could say anything Raphael ripped away his mask and revealed his true face. When they saw the blue eyed, freckled faced turtle they all gasped in shock.

"Mikey?!" Raphael said his green eyes wide.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. So what did you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	6. More Confusion

**A/N ****thank you to Hotaru Imai, Shiane Ventures, Mezza999, and my 2 guest reviewers for reviewing my last chapter.**

** Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 More Confusion**

"Mikey?!" Raph gasped his green eyes wide.

"It can't be," Leo whispered his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Why are you freaks staring at me?!" Kenshen growled. "And who the Hell is Mikey?! My name is Kenshen!"

"Mikey it's us," Donnie said taking a step towards his little brother. "We're your brothers. Don't you remember us?"

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Kenshen declared glaring at the other turtles. "And my name's not Mikey!" Donnie opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly Kenshen broke free and slammed into the three brothers sending them crashing to the ground. Before any of them could react Kenshen hit them with his nunchakus knocking them out cold. All except for Raph. Raph got up and tried to reason with Kenshen. "Look you've gotta believe me," he began.

"I don't have to belive a word you say!" Kenshen shouted. Raph reached for his brother but Kenshen jerked away causing Raph to accidently push him. This caused a flashback to occur in Kenshen's mind.

_Flashback Memories_

_"Raph I'm sorry!" five year old Mikey was saying._

_"Mikey I'm gonna pound ya!"__ five year old Raph shouted. (Flash to another scene)_

_"Ah forget this!" Raph shouted pushing Mikey into the water._

_End Flashback_

"You bastard!" Kenshen hissed striking Raph in the head knocking him out. Letting out a growl Kenshen picked up the sword. Just then Karai joined her brother. "Nice," she said looking around at the fallen turtles. "You did good little brother."

"Let's go," Kenshen growled as he pulled his mask back on.

"What's wrong Kenshen?" Karai asked.

"We'll talk later," Kenshen said. "Right now I just want to get this sword to Father." With that Karai and Kenshen took off to deliver the sword to their father.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Kenshen and Karai had arrived back at their lair. "Father we got the sword for you," Kenshen said kneeling before the Shredder and holding out the sword to him.

"Very good," Shredder said taking the sword from his son. "You have done well my children."

"Thank you Father," the siblings said together bowing to their father. "Father," Kenshen began. "May I ask you something?"

"You may speak," Shredder said.

"Well we ran into those freaks again," Kenshen said. "You know the same ones that were at the docks."

"Continue," Shredder said.

"Well they tried to stop us from taking the sword," Kenshen said. "But Karai and I managed to get past them. But they cornered me on the roof and..."

"And what Kenshen?" Shredder said.

"And they looked just like me," Kenshen said. "They were mutant turtles just like I am. And they said they were my brothers and kept calling me Mikey. And I was wondering...well if maybe they were telling the truth. Maybe they are my brothers."

"Kenshen," Shredder said slowly. "Karai and I are your family. You know this."

"I know Father," Kenshen said quickly. "But...well you found me when I was five. I must have lived somewhere before that. And it doesn't help that I can't remember any of it."

"Kenshen," Shredder said. "I may as well tell you the truth. You're right those other turtles and you were raised together for the first five years of your life."

"So they are my brothers?" Kenshen asked his blue eyes wide.

"No they are not," Shredder lied. "You see my son years ago Hamato Yoshi tried to kill you."

"He did?" Kenshen said shocked at the words his father was saying.

"Yes my son he did," Shredder said. "You see he deemed you to be weak and worthless. So he had his sons try to drown you. I happened to be there and I rescued you and brought you back to Japan."

"Damn him," Karai growled balling her hands into fists.

"That's really low," Kenshen whispered. "He truly is a monster."

"Yes my son he is," Shredder said putting his hand on Kenshen's shoulder. "I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure you could handle it. But with the recent events I felt you deserved to know."

"I thought I remembered something about that," Kenshen whispered. "They tried to kill me! Those bastards! Thank you Father for being honest with me," Kenshen said in a louder voice. Shredder nodded at Kenshen and with that he and Karai gave their father a bow and exited the room. Once they were gone Tiger Claw approached his master. "You're plan is going perfectly Master," the tiger said.

"Of course it is," Shredder said turning to face Tiger Claw. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Well fortunately those other turtles happened to show up," Tiger Claw said.

"Yes," Shredder said sitting down and putting his hand together. "And soon we will lure Hamato Yoshi out from hiding. And then his own children will be the ones to take him down. But we must wait. The time is not yet right. For now we must continue to gather the supplies we need for our ultimate plan. Tiger Claw I want you to take my Foot Soldiers and head to the chemical plant."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. With that the tiger was gone leaving the Shredder alone with his thoughts.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles had returned home, shaken up at what had just happened. "I can't believe this," Donnie was saying. "Mikey is alive. I just can't believe it."

"If it really was him," Raph said.

"Raph come one,"Donnie said. "You saw him. He had freckles and blue eyes just like Mikey. And besides how many other mutant turtles do you think are running around out there?"

"Donnie's right," Leo said. "It has to be Mikey."

"Yeah well even if it was him he don't remember us," Raph said with a grunt. "I mean he attacked us for cryin' out loud!"

"Yeah," Leo said with a sigh. "And I think it was pretty obvious that he's been raised by the Shredder all these years."

"Which means he's probably not the same Mikey we knew," Donnie said sitting down with a sigh.

"Yeah," Leo said sitting beside his brother on the couch. Just then Splinter entered the room. "What has happened?" the brown coated rat asked when he saw the looks on his sons' faces.

"We lost tonight," Leo explained. "The same pair who tried to rob the docks the other night came back. And they stole a very rare samurai sword."

"And whipped our butts in the process," Raph said punching the couch.

"We do not always win our battles my sons," Splinter said. "But we must learn from our mistakes so we do not repeat them again. Understand?"

"Hai Sensai," the three brothers said together.

"Good," Splinter said. "Now it is late. I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow will have have an early training session."

"Hai Sensai," the turtles said as they headed off to bed. As they were walking Donnie whispered to his brothers, "Do you think we should have told Sensai about Mikey being alive?"

"No," Leo whispered back. "I don't think we should get his hopes up until we know all the facts."

"Yeah," Raph whispered. "We don't want him grieving all over again for Mikey." As Raph was speaking he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how devastated Splinter was when Mikey died. The red masked turtle couldn't bear the idea of his father suffering like that again. And he'd be damned if he was going to allow that to happen. He was going to find out the truth if it was the last thing he'd ever do. But Raph knew he would have to wait for those answers. As much as he wanted them tonight he knew it wasn't going to happen. So after bidding his brothers goodnight Raph went into his room and shut the door. "Well Spike I'm confused as ever," Raph said to his pet turtle, Spike who was in a little bowl by his bed. "That guy tonight sure did look a lot like Mikey. Hell he even sounded like Mikey. Odds are he is Mikey, But why doesn't he remember us?" Raph looked at his turtle who just stared back at him. "Well I'm gonna find out that's for sure," Raph said. "If it is Mikey then I owe it to him to jar his memory. After all it was all my fault that he lost it to begin with. Come tomorrow I'm gonna search for him. Then I'm gonna bring him back home where he belongs." With these thoughts Raph turned and tried to get some sleep. But he knew sleep would be hard to come by.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review please.**


	7. Misplaced Anger

**A/N thank you to Hotaru Imai, PhGim.7, Mezza999, and l1 for reviewing ch 6. Just to let you all know that since in this story Mikey was raised by the Shredder his personality is completely different than his usual personality so unfortunately there will be no goofy Kenshen/Mikey in this story. I believe that being raised by Shredder would make someone cold and have no time for fun or anything like that. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. But on a lighter note I really appreciate everyone's kind words on my story. Really makes me feel good so thank you all so much. ****Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 Misplaced Anger**

The next day the turtles were up early and in the dojo training. April and Casey were also there doing some training as well. Both teens wanted to learn ninjitsu and Splinter was gladly teaching them. Donatello and Raphael were facing off as were Leonardo and Casey. But Raphael wasn't fully in training mode. His mind was elsewhere. Mainly thinking about his lost little brother and how to get him back. This gave Donatello an advantage. While his brother was distracted the purple masked turtle used his bo staff to knock Raphael off his feet and onto the ground. Shaking his head Raphael let out a growl and jumped back to his feet and ran towards Donatello his sais in hand. But Donatello was prepared and jumped out of the way causing Raphael to stumble. Donatello used this to his advantage and grabbed Raphael by his wrists and flung him over his head. Donatello then put his foot on his brother's plastron. "Got ya Raph," Donatello said with a gap toothed smile.

"Ahh cheap shot Donnie," Raphael growled shoving his younger brother's foot off of him.

"Heh looks like you're off your game today Raph," Casey said mockingly. But as he was saying this Leonardo took the opportunity to deliver a swift kick to Casey's chest sending him flying across the room.

"Looks like he's not the only one off his game Casey," April said with a laugh as Casey got to his feet.

"Ugh I got distracted!" Casey complained.

"Distractions are everywhere Casey," Splinter said. "A true ninja learns how to tune them out and to use their opponent's distractions to their advantage. That is exactly what Leonardo did with you. You must learn how not to let distractions get to you. Understand?"

"Yes Master Splinter I got it," Casey said with a bow. Just then Raphael went sailing across the floor having once again been bested by Donatello. Raphael let out a growl and got to his feet fully prepared to attack his brother again.

"Yame!" Splinter called out banging his stick on the ground. "That is enough for today my sons." Bowing to their Sensei the turtles along with Casey and April began to leave. "Raphael," Splinter said. "I would like a word with you please."

"Yes Master Splinter?" Raphael said standing before his sensai.

"You seamed distracted today my son," Splinter said putting a hand on Raphael's shoulders. "What troubles you my son?"

"Nothing troubles me," Raphael said with slight irritation. Splinter gave his second oldest son a look and Raphael took a deep breath. "I'm fine Sensei. Really I am. I guess I was still a little angry about last night that's all."

"Is it?" Splinter asked with a raised eyebrow. Raphael said nothing so the brown coated rat continued, "I know something else is troubling you Raphael. You would feel better if you told me what it is."

"It's really nothing Sensei," Raphael said not looking Splinter in the eye. Splinter stared at his son for a few minutes then let out a sigh. "Very well," Splinter said. "I cannot force you to tell me Raphael. But just know I am hear if you want to talk."

"I know," Raphael said with a smile. "Can I go now?"

"You may go," Splinter said. With that Raphael took his leave.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael walked into the living room and saw that Leonardo and Casey were playing on their arcade game and Donatello and April were watching TV. Raphael sat beside Donatello with a grunt. Splinter came out and told them he was going to meditate for a while and exited the room. Once he was gone Donatello turned towards Raphael and said, "What did Splinter say to you?"

"Yeah are you in trouble or somethin'?" Casey asked having finished the game.

"No I'm not in trouble Casey," Raphael snapped. "Splinter knew I was distracted and asked me about it."

"What were you distracted about?" April asked.

"I was thinking about Mikey," Raphael said.

"You mean the fact that he's alive?" April asked. Raphael looked at April his green eyes wide with surprise. "Leo told me," April explained.

"Oh," Raphael said. "Well yeah that was what I was thinkin' about. But I couldn't tell Splinter that. So I told him it was nothing. Which of course he saw right threw. Man I hate keeping secrets from him."

"So why keep it from him?" Casey asked. "I mean I'd wanna know if my kid was alive after like ten years of thinkin' he was dead."

"But Casey," Donatello began. "We don't even know for sure it was Mikey."

"Yeah besides even if it was him he ain't the same Mikey," Raphael said. "He don't even remember us."

"Which is why we can't tell Sensei anything yet," Leonardo said. "Not until we get to the bottom of this."

"Which is exactly what I'm gonna do," Raphael said standing up. "I'm gonna try to find those guys again."

"How?" Leonardo asked also standing. "You don't even know where to start to look Raph."

"Well Leo," Raphael said with annoyance. "If you guys come with me then we can cover more ground."

"Sounds good to me," Donatello said standing up. "April you and Casey in?"

"You bet we are!" Casey said with excitement. "Right Red?"

"Of course," April said smiling at her friends. "We're always glad to help."

"Ok," Leonardo said. "But let's split up here. Raph you head for the north side of town. Donnie take the south side. Casey you and April take the west side and I'll take the east side. We'll meet back here at midnight. Got it?"

"Got it," the group said together. "And make sure you all have your T-coms with you," Donatello said. "Just in case."

"Got it," the group said.

"Then let's go!" Raphael said. After they left a note for Splinter telling him they went patrolling the group was off. Little did they know not all of them would be returning back that night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Kenshen was on a mission of his own. The Shredder had sent his children to patrol the city and be on the lookout for the turtles. Kenshen and Karai had decided to split up to cover more ground. "Man this is pretty boring," Kenshen was saying as he jumped onto another roof top. Then the black masked turtle spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "What's that," he whispered pulling out a pair of binoculars and looking through them. When he looked through them Kenshen saw Raphael on the roof directly across from him. "That's one of them," he said with a scowl. "Time to teach this bozo a lesson." With that Kenshen took out his nunchakus and headed for the opposite rooftop.

"Man this is leading me nowhere," Raphael was muttering. "I wish that..." but before he could continue suddenly Kenshen came flying in and kicked Raphael in the back sending him skidding across the roof. Growling Raphael got to his feet with his sais in hand. But when he saw who had attacked him he stopped. "Mikey is that you?" the red masked turtle said.

"I told you my name is Kenshen!" Kenshen hissed. "And I'm gonna teach you a lesson in what happens when you interfere with my father's business." With that Kenshen lunged himself at Raphael spinning his nunchakus. But Raphael was prepared and dodged Kenshen's attack.

"Look you've gotta listen to me," Raphael said.

"I don't have to listen to anything you say!" Kenshen growled his blue eyes filled with rage.

"Please just listen," Raphael said. "We're brothers you and I."

"I already know the story," Kenshen said once again lunging at Raphael. Raphael held up his sais to block the blow which in turn caused Kenshen's nunchakus to get tangled in them. Both turtles tried to pull away but neither one succeeded.

"You already know we're brothers?" Raphael asked, confused.

"I know you and those other turtles are the sons of Homato Yoshi," Kenshen said grunting as he tried to pull his nunchakus free. "And I know that I was once living with you until I was five."

"Yes," Raphael said with a smile. "Mikey I'm glad that..." Then suddenly Kenshen broke free and twirled around and hit Raphael in the head with his nunchaku sending him to the ground. "Hey," Raphael said rubbing his head. "What the Hell was that for?"

"I know what you did to me," Kenshen growled his blue eyes like ice. "I know you tried to kill me that night ten years ago."

"What?" Raphael said his green eyes wide. "No! That was an accident. I would never..."

"Liar!" Kenshen shouted striking Raphael in the head again. Only this time Raphael was knocked out cold. "Good," Kenshen hissed. "I should kill you right now but that'll have to wait. I want the others to witness it. Then they shall die painful deaths as well." Just then Raphael's T-com started to beep. "What's this?" Kenshen said picking up the device. He pressed a button and listened.

"Raph are ya there?" Leonardo's voice was saying. "Raph? Hello?"

"Raph can't come to the phone right now," Kenshen hissed into the T-com. "He's to busy being unconscious right now."

"What?" Leonardo said the shock clear in his voice. "Who is this?"

"Never mind who this is?" Kenshen growled. "You listen and listen good. You tell Homato Yoshi to meet me at the docks by midnight tomorrow or his precious son will die. Got it?"

"Mikey is that you?" Leonardo said. "Mikey you've gotta listen..."

"Midnight tomorrow the docks," Kenshen growled. "That's all." With that Kenshen crushed Raphael's T-com. Then he picked up Raphael's unconscious body and headed back to his lair knowing it was after midnight and Karai would already be there. He just hoped his father would approve of his plan. But something told the black masked turtle that wouldn't be a problem.

**A/N uh oh looks like trouble. What will happen? Stay tuned for ch 8 to find out. Hope you all enjoyed ch 7 Please review.**


	8. Admissions

**A/N: thank you to Shiane Ventures, flikaroo, Hotaru Imai, PhGim.7, myfinalfantisy, and Mezza999 for reviewing my last chapter. And FYI grammar is not my strong suit and my computer doesn't have a check for that like it does for spelling so bare with me please. ****Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 Admissions**

Kenshen arrived back at his lair carrying a still unconscious Raph. When Karai saw her brother with the knocked out Raph her brown eyes went wide, "Kenshen what.." the teen began.

"Later Karai," Kenshen said roughly. "Where's Father?"

"In his room," Karai said. "But..." Before she could continue Kenshen headed towards his father's room. Karai followed her brother just to see what was going on. Kenshen knocked and the Shredder said, "Enter." Kenshen opened the door and walked in while Karai listened at the door. "What's this?" Shredder said when Kenshen placed the unconscious Raph in front of him.

"Bait," Kenshen said simply.

"You're a fool turtle for bringing him here," Tiger Claw growled from his place beside the Shredder.

"And you're the fool for calling me a fool," Kenshen said his voice low as he glared at Tiger Claw. Kenshen had his hand on his nunchaku as he said this part. "And I may just have to teach you a lesson about calling me names," he hissed beginning to pull out his nunchakus. Tiger Claw growled and reached for his sword at the same time.

"Enough!" Shredder shouted causing his son to jerk his head up. "Tiger Claw if you ever call my son a fool again the result will not be favorable to you."

"But Master what use is this other turtle to us?" Tiger Claw asked.

"Well if you would shut up and listen I'll tell you," Kenshen growled. Tiger Claw snarled at Kenshen and was about to respond but he was silenced by Shredder holding up his hand. "Continue my son," he said.

"Thank you Father," Kenshen said with a small bow. "We can us this turtle as bait to lure Hamato Yoshi out of hiding. He'll come if one of his sons is in danger."

"Hmm," Shredder said tapping his fingers on his chair arms. "Very well we shall do that."

"And I think the docks are the perfect place to ambush them," Kenshen said happy that his father approved.

"I agree my son," Shredder said.

"So tomorrow at midnight we can do the plan," Kenshen said. "If that's alright with you Father."

"It is," Shredder said. "Well done my son. I am proud of you."

"Thank you Father," Kenshen said with a bow. "But what should I do with him in the mean time?"

"Lock him in the dungeon," Shredder ordered.

"Yes Father," Kenshen said picking Raph up and carrying him out. Kenshen passed Karai on his way out and he nodded his head for her to follow him. Karai nodded back and followed her brother down to the dungeon.

"Master..." Tiger Claw began. But he didn't get to continue because Shredder got up suddenly and flung Tiger Claw to the floor. Tiger Claw's eyes got wide as he looked up at his master.

"Let that be a lesson in humility to you Tiger Claw," Shredder growled the moonlight gleaming off his blades. "Never question me or my methods again."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said standing. "My apologizes. It won't happen again."

"Good," Shredder growled. "Now be gone." With that Tiger Claw bowed to his master and exited the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Kenshen and Karai entered the dungeon and opened one of the cages. Kenshen dropped Raph hard on the floor and began to chain him to the wall. Just then Raph began to wake up. "Ugh my head," he muttered trying to rub his head. But he couldn't due to the chains around his wrists. "What the.." Raph said his green eyes wide. Then he saw Kenshen locking the final chain into place. "What.." Raph began wincing from the throbbing pain in his head. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kenshen hissed glaring at Raph.

"I don't get it," Raph said shaking his head trying to clear it. "Mikey why..." But he didn't get to finish because Kenshen grabbed Raph by his throat and slammed his head hard into the cement wall behind him. Raph groaned in pain and his green eyes went wide as Kenshen put his face inches from Raph's face. "Don't call me Mikey!" he hissed squeezing Raph's throat. "EVER!" With that Kenshen released Raph and he gasped in air. "You're lucky I need you," Kenshen growled standing and walking away. "Consider this to be a favor."

"Yeah," Karai chimed in glaring at Raph. "A favor by not killing you. Yet." With that Karai and Kenshen both let out evil laughs and walked out of the dungeon slamming the door behind them.

"Hey wait!" Raph cried out. But they were already gone. "Damn it!" Raph swore yanking on the chains that bound him ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "I've gotta get out of here!" But no matter how hard he pulled the red masked turtle couldn't break free. Finally after a long time of trying Raph let out a frustrated grunt. But he was determined not to give up. He was going to get out even if it killed him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Kenshen and Karai were heading back to their room. "Kenshen are you sure this is a good idea?" Karai asked as they walked.

"It's perfect Karai," Kenshen declared. "And luckily Father agrees with me."

"I just hope it works," Karai said. "I mean how can you be so sure Homato Yoshi will show up? I mean if he was willing to sacrifice his supposed son before why wouldn't he do it again?"

"Because," Kenshen said. "This one is the strongest turtle. He won't risk losing his best warrior. Trust me sis this plan will work."

"If you say so Kenshen," Karai said. With that the siblings continued to walk in silence.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leo had met up with Donnie, April and Casey in the lair and had told them what had happened. "We've gotta go rescue him!" Casey declared with passion.

"How?" Donnie asked. "I mean it's not like we know where the Shredder's lair is or anything like that."

"Yeah and we only have 'til midnight tomorrow," April pointed out.

"Well isn't there like a tracking device on Raph's T-com or somethin'?" Casey asked.

"Well yeah there is," Donnie said. "But there's no signal coming from it. Which mean either it's turned off or the more likely scenario it's been destroyed."

"So we're basically screwed," Casey said with a grunt.

"No we're not screwed," April said. "I mean if we meet them tomorrow then there's a chance we'll get Raph back. Right?"

"Highly unlikely," Donnie said shaking his head. "It's more than likely a trap or an ambush. I highly doubt that they have any intention of actually letting Raph go. Or us for that matter."

"Besides," Leo said. "Kenshen said that he wants to meet with Splinter. Not us."

"So we've gotta bring Splinter into this don't we?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Leo said with a sigh. "We do."

"And that means telling him that Mikey is alive but has no memory of us and has been raised by the Shredder all these years," Donnie said.

"But first we need to tell him Raph is missing," April pointed out.

"The question is," Donnie said. "How do we tell him Raph is missing?"

"Uh I think you just did," April said looking over her shoulder. The group turned and saw Splinter standing there a look of concern on his face.

"Sensei," Leo began.

"Raphael is missing?" Splinter asked looking at his sons.

"Yes Sensei he is," Leo said. "He's been captured by the Shredder. But there's more."

"I am waiting Leonardo," Splinter said looking at his oldest son. Leo looked at his brother and his friends who all nodded. Taking a deep breath the blue masked turtle decided to tell his father everything, "Mikey is alive Sensei," Leo said.

"Michelangelo is alive?" Splinter said a look of shock on his face.

"Yes Master Splinter he is," Donnie said. "But..." But Donnie didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew Splinter's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

"Master Splinter!" April and Casey cried out.

"Father!" Leo and Donnie cried out as Splinter's unconscious body hit the floor.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. A Little Chat

**A/N thank you to flikaroo, Hotaru Imai, PhGim.7, Shiane Ventures, l1, Mezza999, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 8. And to answer your question **** l1 Shredder treats both of his "children" the same. Which is cold and distant. But that's Shredder for you. And pretty much everyone showed concern for Splinter after he fainted. But don't worry he'll be just fine. Just went into a little shock there but hey who wouldn't after finding out their son is alive after ten years? ****Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 A Little Chat**

"Father!" Leonardo and Donatello cried as Splinter's unconscious body hit the floor. Both brothers ran to their father and knelt beside him. "Help me get him to the couch!" Donatello ordered. With that Leonardo, Donatello, Casey and April picked up Splinter and carried him to the couch. They gently placed the brown coated rat onto the couch and Donatello placed a pillow behind his head. "Bring me a cold washcloth," the purple masked turtle ordered. "And a blanket and some smelling salts." With that the group scattered to gather the requested things. Moments later they returned with the items. Leonardo cover Splinter with the blanket while April put the cold washcloth on Splinter's head and Casey handed the smelling salts to Donatello. Donatello opened the smelling salts and put it under Splinter's nose. Minutes later Splinter let out a groan and opened his eyes. "Oh thank God," April sighed.

"Father?" Donatello said slowly. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine Donatello," Splinter replied rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Leonardo informed him putting a hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Scared us pretty bad."

"I am sorry I worried you all," Splinter said sitting up with the help of Donatello and Leonardo. "I guess I was shocked out the news about Michelangelo being alive. But I fell better now."

"We're just glad you're ok Sensei," April said with a smile.

"I'm gonna check you out just to make sure," Donatello said as he began to examine his sensei. After a few minutes the purple masked turtle asked, "How's your head feel?"

"A bit soar," Splinter admitted with a wince. "But I will be just fine. Right now I want to know what is this about Michelangelo being alive and Raphael being captured by the Shredder."

"Ok," Leonardo said with a sigh. "I may as well start at the beginning." With that the blue masked turtle told his father what had happened the last few days.

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Splinter asked after Leonardo was finished.

"We were afraid that we could be wrong about this," Donatello said feeling guilty that he had kept a secret from Splinter.

"Yeah they didn't wanna get your hopes up in case it wasn't him," Casey said.

"We're sorry Sensei," Donatello said lowering his brown eyes in shame. "I know we should have told you but we couldn't stand the idea of you grieving Mikey again of we were wrong or if we couldn't convince him to come home or jar his memory."

"Yeah we know how devastated you were the first time," Leonardo said with a hint of sadness.

"I appreciate that my sons," Splinter said standing up and putting his hands on each of his sons' shoulders. "But it is not your job to protect me. It is my job to protect you. And if you had come to me from the beginning then I may have been able to prevent Raphael from being captured." Leonardo looked over at Donatello and both turtles knew this was true. And they felt ashamed of themselves. Splinter saw the looks on his sons' faces and he said, "I do not blame you for this. Nor am I angry."

"You're not?" Donatello said his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"No I am not," Splinter said with a small smile. "But I do want my sons back home where they belong. All four of them."

"We will Sensei," Leonardo said with passion. "We'll rescue Raph and somehow we'll convince Mikey to come home with us."

"That won't be easy," Donatello said. "I mean rescuing Raph is one thing but convincing Mikey in another. He had no memory of us and has been raised by the Shredder for most of his life."

"Yeah," Leonardo said. "And judging by his tone when I was talking to him last night he's really pissed off at Homato Yoshi."

"No doubt my ancient enemy has been raising him to hate me," Splinter said a look of hatred on his face as he clenched his fist.

"So what's the plan?" Casey asked.

"I will meet with Michelangelo myself," Splinter declared. "Alone."

"What?!" the group cried out their eyes wide. "But Sensei you can't..." Leonardo began.

"I must do this alone Leonardo," Splinter declared. "I need you and your brother and friends to stay here and not interfere."

"But Sensei you'll need us," Donatello protested.

"I'm afraid I must insist," Splinter said.

"But..." Leonardo began. But he was silenced by Splinter holding up his hand saying firmly, "Meiyo no anata no kotoba." When they heard these words Leonardo and Donatello's eyes went wide.

"What the heck does that mean?" Casey wondered.

"It means your word of honor," Donatello explained. "It's the highest vow in Japan. If you break it then you bring dishonor and shame to yourself and your whole family.

"Yes," Splinter said. "And I need all of you to give me your word of honor that you will not follow me or interfere in any way."

"This really means that much to you?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes my son," Splinter said his brown eyes locked onto Leonardo's blue ones.

"Then we'll do it," Donatello declared. "Right Leo?"

"Right," Leonardo said after a couple of minutes.

"I need you to say it," Splinter said. "I must insist."

"Meiyo no watashi no kotoba," Leonardo and Donatello said together bowing before their father and sensei. "My word of honor."

"Good," Splinter said with a nod. "Now I must go. I will return with your brothers." With that the brown coated rat took his leave.

"Ugh are we really just gonna sit here and do nothin'," Casey groaned after a few minutes.

"Casey we gave our words of honor," Donatello said. "And that's something you just can't break."

"Well it sucks," Casey grunted sitting down in a huff.

"Yeah tell me about it," Leonardo said sitting beside his friend. With that the four friends waited for their sensei to return hoping he'd be successful.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raphael was still struggling with his chains hoping to break them but all he succeeded in doing was cutting up his wrists in the process. "Damn it!" Raphael cried out letting out a frustrated grunt. Just then the red masked turtle heard the door open. He looked and saw Kenshen approaching him. Only this time the black masked turtle was alone. Kenshen stood in front of Raph staring at him "What?" Raphael said roughly. "No threats?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out turtle," Kenshen growled. "But I do have a question for you."

"What?" Raphael asked, his tone softer.

"What's it like being the son of a murderer?" Kenshen asked kneeling down and looking Raphael directly in the eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Raphael replied sharply. "You tell me. After all you were raised by the Shredder."

"My father is no murderer," Kenshen said his voice low.

"So he didn't tell you how he murdered Tang Shen and her daughter Miwa?" Raphael asked.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Kenshen asked standing up. "Tang Shen was murdered by Homato Yoshi. He was jealous because she loved Oroku Saki and not him."

"Wow is that what he told you?" Raphael said with a laugh.

"Yes it is," Kenshen hissed. "Homato Yoshi flew into a jealous rage when Tang Shen married my father. After their daughter was born he..."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute here," Raphael said shaking his head. "Their daughter? You mean Karai?"

"Yes I mean Karai," Kenshen said glaring at Raphael.

"So Karai is Tang Shen's daughter?" Raphael said trying to process this information.

"Yes," Kenshen said.

"And I never go to know my mother because of Homato Yoshi," Karai said coming onto the scene. "But tonight vengeance shall be mine. Mine and my brother's. Homato Yoshi is going to pay dearly for killing my mother and trying to kill Kenshen."

"And we're the ones that are gonna do it," Kenshen declared.

"Hold on guys you're making a big mistake," Raphael said. "The Shredder has been lying to you. Homato Yoshi never killed anyone or tried to. Oroku Saki is the one that killed Tang Shen. Tang Shen married Homato Yoshi not Oroku Saki."

"Lies!" Karai said striking Raphael in the face. "How dare you say such lies!"

"It isn't lies Karai," Raphael said. "It's the truth. You're Homato Yoshi's daughter Karai. You're Miwa."

"Wow," Kenshen said shaking his head. "You must really be desperate to make up such lies."

"Look I know you don't believe me," Raphael said. "But when you speak to Splinter tonight you'll know the truth."

"If we give him the chance to talk," Karai said taking out her sword and letting the moonlight gleam off of it.

"Karai.." Raphael began. But he didn't get a chance to finish because Karai hit the turtle on the head knocking him out cold.

"Come on bro we better go," Karai declared unchaining Raphael. "It's almost midnight." With that Kenshen picked up Raphael and he and Karai headed off to the docks to meet with Splinter.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. What will Happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But feel free to review please.**


	10. Confrontation

**A/N: thank you to flikaroo, PhGim.7, Shiane Ventures, Mezza999, VoiceUnheard98, Hotaru Imai, and Pen-Woman for reviewing ch 9. I really appreciate your kinds words and I am so happy everyone is enjoying my story. ****Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 Confrontation**

Meanwhile Casey, April, Donnie and Leo were getting restless. "Ugh I can't take this anymore!" Casey cried out. "I'm goin' to those docks. Whose with me?"

"Casey we can't go," Donnie said. "We gave our word of honor."

"Yeah," Leo said with a grunt kicking a piece of paper across the room. "And as much as I hate it we've gotta stay here. We can't break that word."

"Well," Casey said. "You and Donnie may have given your word but me and Red didn't. So if we went we wouldn't be breakin' nothin'."

"Well that is true," Donnie said. "But..."

"Come Red let's go!" Casey shouted.

"Right behind ya!" April called out. With that the two teens were gone leaving Leo and Donnie hoping they'd be able to help Splinter.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Later that night Splinter had arrived at the dock. His senses were on high alert as he sniffed, looked and listened for any signs of movement or the Foot. He made his way through the maze of crates using his stealth. Splinter climbed to the top of a stack of crates hoping he'd be able to see some signs of his sons. He jumped down in the middle of the dock when suddenly the lights came on and a booming voice said, "Well Homato Yoshi at last you've decided to come out of hiding." Splinter spun around and saw Shredder standing there with Tiger Claw at his side.

"Oroku Saki," Splinter growled clenching his fists his brown eyes filled with anger. "Where are my sons?"

"Your sons?" Shredder said with a laugh. "As I recall I only have one of your so called sons. And if you want him to remain alive you'll come with me."

"I have no other choice," Splinter growled as he began to walk towards Shredder and Tiger Claw. They walked until they came to the building where the security guards were usually. But of course the guards had been taken out by the Foot Soldiers. Once they were inside Shredder said to Tiger Claw, "Leave us." Tiger Claw was about to protest but he thought better of it and bowed and exited the building. Once he was gone Splinter said in a threatening voice, "Enough games Oroku where is my son?" Splinter was glaring at his enemy as he spoke.

"So many years," Shredder said walking towards Splinter his blades gleaming in the moonlight. "So many years since we last saw each other. And now look at you. You're nothing more than a pathetic old rat."

"And you are nothing more than a cold blooded murderer," Splinter said still glaring at his former friend. "And you will soon find out that I am anything but a pathetic old rat!" Shredder said nothing. He only gave Splinter a cold look.

"We shall soon see," Shredder said after a few minutes.

"You murdered my beloved Tang Shen and my daughter Miwa!" Splinter cried out fighting hard not to attack his enemy. It was taking every ounce of his restraint not to attack. He knew that would be disastrous to do so.

"Tang Shen may have perished that night," Shredder said. "But how can you be so sure your daughter perished?"

"What?" Splinter said his eyes wide. Shredder let out an evil laugh but said nothing. But before either one could say anything more suddenly Kenshen came onto the scene slamming the door open. "Ah my son perfect timing," Shredder said as Kenshen walked up to his master. When Splinter saw the freckled faced blue eyed turtle his brown eyes went wide. "Michelangelo," he whispered. Kenshen heard Splinter speak and her whipped his head towards Splinter and glared at the brown coated rat clenching his fists around his nunchakus. "Not yet my son," Shredder said. "We have two more guests that are going to join us. Then as if on cue Karai entered the building dragging an unconscious Raph behind her. Kenshen jumped down and picked up Raph and carried him up to the Shredder with Karai right behind him. Then the siblings faced Splinter each of them glaring at the brown coated rat. Splinter stared at Karai as the Shredder's words sank in. "How can you be so sure your daughter perished?" Then he realized who Karai really was. "Miwa," Splinter whispered his brown eyes wide.

"It's payback time," Karai hissed ignoring Splinter's comment. The teen looked at her father and he nodded. Then she and Kenshen both jumped down in front of Splinter their weapons drawn.

"Time to teach you a lesson," Karai growled advancing on Splinter.

"Yeah," Kenshen hissed. "You're gonna find out what happens when you kill our loved ones and try to kill us!"

"Please," Splinter began backing up from the pair. "I do not wish to fight you."

"Tough," Karai snarled. With that she and Kenshen attacked. Splinter dodged their attacks with ease. As he was dodging he was trying to think of a way out that didn't involve fighting his own children. However during this time Raph regained consciousness. "What..." the red masked turtle began. Then he saw Karai and Kenshen attacking Splinter and his green eyes went wide. "Sensei," he muttered as he tried to stand. But he was stopped by the Shredder kicking him hard in the back of the head knocking him out once again. "Enough of this," Shredder growled picking up Raph and throwing him down where Splinter, Karai and Kenshen were fighting. Raph landed hard on his arm and a crack was heard and he skidded across the floor. This caused Splinter to look over at his second oldest son. "Raphael," he cried out his brown eyes wide with worry. Kenshen took this opportunity to tackle Splinter taking him to the ground. Kenshen stood then delivered a swift kick to Splinter's head sending him skidding across the floor.

"Get up and fight," Kenshen growled as Splinter stood.

"I will not fight you Michelangelo," Splinter said as he stood up. "I will not fight my son. Or my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Karai scoffed rolling her brown eyes. "That's a good try. I'm not your daughter."

"Miwa please," Splinter began. But he was stopped by Karai kicking him hard in the chest sending him flying across the room.

"My name is Karai!" the teen ninja shouted advancing on Splinter. Kenshen was about to join his sister when suddenly he was tackled from behind. "What the Hell?!" he hissed throwing his attacker off of him. "You!" Kenshen growled when he saw Raph standing there breathing heavily holding one arm. "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!"

"Mikey please you've gotta listen to me," Raph began.

"My name is Kenshen damn it!" Kenshen shouted spinning his nunchakus in the air as he charged at Raph. Raph jumped to the side causing Kenshen to stumble a little. "I warned you what would happen if you called me Mikey!" he snarled.

"I don't wanna fight you Mi-I mean Kenshen," Raph said. "Please we're brothers. Please don't do this."

"We stopped being brothers ten years ago!" Kenshen shouted. "We stopped being brothers the day you all tried to kill me under Homato Yoshi's orders!"

"Kenshen none of that is true," Raph said. "I didn't mean to push you into the water that night. It was an accident."

"So you admit it!" Kenshen growled. "I should kill you right now you son of a bitch! But first I wanna know why? Why did you try to kill me?" Raph opened his mouth to respond but before he could he heard a shout, "Gongala!" Both turtles turned and saw Casey and April come flying in. Casey kicked Kenshen as hard as he could sending him sailing across the room. April took on Karai, who had delivered a hard hot to Splinter, catching the other teen by surprise April hit her in the back hard causing Karai to fall. April then kicked Karai hard in the chest sending her skidding across the floor.

"No!" Raph shouted when Kenshen got kicked away. "You idiot!" he snarled whipping around to face Casey.

"Huh?," Casey said giving Raph a confused look. "But I thought you could use some help."

"You have no idea what you just did!" Raph shouted glaring at Casey, who still was looking at him with confusion. They were about to say more when they heard Splinter shout, "Raphael we need to leave! Now!" Raph looked around and saw that Tiger Claw had returned along with about twenty Foot soldiers. Sighing the red masked turtle knew his father was right.

"Oh no you don't," Kenshen growled seeing Raph and his friends trying to leave. The black masked turtle lept at the second oldest turtle but Raph was to quick and jumped out of his way. Kenshen and Karai both raced after the retreating group but they couldn't catch them.

"Coward!" Karai shouted. "You're all are cowards!"

"Come back and face us!" Kenshen shouted. Growling the siblings turned and faced their father.

"I knew this would have to wait until another day," Shredder said putting a hand of his children's shoulders. "Homato Yoshi is to much of a coward to fight. And it seams he has taught his son to be the same."

"Come on let's blow this place," Kenshen hissed. With that the group left heading back to their lair not knowing Splinter and Raph were hiding, along with April and Casey, and watching them leave both of them having very sad expressions on their faces.

"Come my son," Splinter said with a heavy sigh. "Let us go home." With that the father and son and their friends began to walk back towards their sewer home.

"I'm sorry about what happened," April said putting her hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Yeah it sucks we couldn't convince Mikey to come back with us," Casey said.

"It is more than that," Splinter said. "I am sad about Michelangelo but I am also sad that we could not convince my daughter to come back."

"Your daughter?" Casey said with confusion.

"Yeah," Raph said. "Karai is Splinter's daughter, Miwa."

"Whoa," Casey whispered her black eyes wide.

"That's terrible," April said. "I mean that she was kept form you just like Mikey was. I'm really sorry Sensei."

"Yeah me too," Casey said softly. Splinter smiled at the two teens but said nothing.

"We'll get them back Father," Raph said putting a hand of Splinter's shoulder. "I promise." Splinter smiled at his second oldest son but said nothing. Raph walked with his father determined to keep his promise to him. He just needed to figure out how.

**A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Vows Are Made

**A/N: thank you to Mezza999, flikaroo, Pen-Woman, Shiane Ventures, and my guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. ****Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 11 Vows are Made**

A little while later Casey, April, Raphael and Splinter had arrived back home. They were immediately greeted by Donatello and Leonardo. "Raph!" Donatello cried out embracing his second oldest brother. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Good to see you too Donnie," Raphael said with a smile ignoring the pain that went through his arm as Donatello hugged him.

"Yeah," Leonardo said with a smile as he walked up to his slightly younger brother. "I'm glad to see you not dead." Leonardo punched Raphael in the arm playfully. Raphael winced when Leonardo did this. Leonardo noticed this and said with concern, "You ok Raph?"

"I'm fine," Raphael insisted grabbing his arm.

"You sure?" Casey asked. "You've been holdin' that arm ever since we left.

"Casey I'm fine!" Raphael snapped. "Just drop it ok?"

"Ok ok sheesh don't bite my head off," Casey said holding up his hands defensively.

After a minute Donatello looked around the room hoping to see his little brother. Then the purple masked turtle looked at Raphael. "No Mikey huh?" he said softly.

"Well Donnie did ya really think it would be that easy to get him to come back?" Casey asked as if it were an obvious question.

"No," Donatello said. "But I was kinda hopin' it would be."

"Yeah," Raphael said with a sigh. "We are were hoping that little brother."

"We'll get him back Raph," Leonardo said putting his hand on his slightly younger brother's shoulder.

"I hope so Leo," Raphael said. "But there's more you all need to know."

"What's that?" Donatello asked looking at his older brother.

"Miwa is alive," Raphael said. The group gasped and Leonardo and Donatello's eyes went wide. "But how?" Donatello stammered after a couple of minute.

"It seams that the Shredder took her the night of the fire," Raphael explained. "He's been raising her as his daughter all these years."

"So the girl we saw with Mikey," Donatello began trying to process the information. "That was Miwa?"

"Yeah that was Miwa," Raphael said. "Only she goes by Karai just like Mikey goes by Kenshen and she has it in her head that Homato Yoshi killed Tang Shen."

"Yeah no big surprise there," Casey said crossing his arms in front of him. "I mean that's exactly the kind of thing Shredder would do from what I've heard."

"And that's what he did to Mikey too," Donatello commented. "Raised him to hate Homato Yoshi. And us."

"Yeah he did," Raphael said sadly sitting down. "Kenshen is convinced that we tried to kill him under Homato Yoshi's orders. It's gonna take a lot to convince both of them to come to our side." Raphael looked up and saw Splinter standing silently in the corner. His brothers noticed and went to their father. "Sensei are you ok?" Leonardo asked putting his hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"I am fine Leonardo," Splinter said softly.

"Sensei we know this can't be easy for you," Donatello said putting his hand on Splinter's other shoulder.

"Yeah you must be goin' crazy right now," Casey said. "Ya know with all the emotions and junk."

"Thank you for your concern everyone," Splinter said with a small smile. "But I can assure you that I am fine."

"You sure Sensei?" Raphael asked his green eyes filled with concern.

"Yes Raphael I am sure," Splinter said. "But I am very tired now. I am going to bed. Goodnight my sons." With that Splinter took his leave.

"Wow," Donatello said once Splinter was gone. "He's really hurting."

"Yeah," Raphael said with a growl. "And I hate it! Damn that Shredder! He'll pay for this! I'll make damn sure of that!"

"Come on," Leonardo said. "Let's go out and search."

"I'm with ya Leo," Raphael cried out. With that the red masked turtle turned and tried to take a step. But the sudden movement caused him to become dizzy and he swayed and almost fell.

"Whoa there Raph," Donatello said grabbing Raphael's arm preventing him from falling. Raphael winced when Donatello touched his arm and jerked away and Donatello said with concern, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Donnie," Raphael said closing his eyes and rubbing the area between his eyes. "Just got a little dizzy that's all."

"Raph you sustained a head injury," Donatello pointed out.

"Injuries," Raphael groaned "I got knocked out a few times."

"Come on," Donatello said pulling on Raphael's good arm. "I'm going to examine you and make sure you're ok." Raphael opened his mouth to protest but Donatello said, "And don't argue with me Raph. Come on."

"You may as well go Raph," Leonardo said with a grin.

"Fine," Raphael grumbled as he walked with Donatello to his lab.

"Well," Casey said after a minute. "I don't know about you all but I'm beat. C'mon Red I'll walk you home."

"Let us know how Raph is," April said as she and Casey walked out. "And call us if you want our help."

"Or even if ya don't," Casey said. "Seriously Leo don't leave us out."

"Sure Casey," Leonardo said smiling at his friend. "I won't. See ya."

"Later," Casey said with a wave as he and April walked out. Once they were gone Leonardo walked into Donatello's lab to check on Raphael. "How ya feelin' Raph?" the blue masked turtle asked.

"He has a concussion," Donatello informed his brother. "And a small fracture in his arm."

"How'd that happen?" Leonardo asked.

"Shredder must've thrown me down at the docks," Raphael said with a grunt as Donatello wrapped his arm up with a cast he had made.

"There we go," Donatello said after a couple of minutes. "How's that feel Raph?"

"Terrific," Raphael said rolling his eyes as he stood.

"You need rest," Donatello informed his older brother. "And I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for the next week or so."

"Donnie," Raphael began. "There's no way that..."

"Raph if you get another head injury the results could be disastrous," Donatello said his brown eyes wide as he thought about the possibilities. "There could be permanent brain damage. Raph you could die. Please just for once listen to me when I give you advice."

Raphael stared at his second youngest brother who was looking at his with pleading brown eyes. "Fine," Raphael said with a sigh. "I'll stay here for the next week. But I'm only doing it for you Donnie."

"Thanks Raph," Donatello said giving his older brother a hug. "C'mon let's go to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Raphael said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna check on Splinter first," Leonardo said walking towards Splinter's room. He quietly opened the door and saw his sensei was asleep. Satisfied the blue masked turtle shut the door and went to his room to get some sleep. What he didn't know was that Splinter wasn't asleep at all and when Leonardo left the brown coated rat got up and walked towards the mantle he had on his wall

"I will find a way to get you back my children," he said picking up the picture of him and his human family in one hand and the only picture he had of him and his four turtles in the other. "I promise you that. We will be a family again and Oroku Saki will pay for keeping you both from me. This is my solemn vow to you both." With that he kissed the pictures and layed down on his bed trying to get some sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair Karai and Kenshen were both still fuming from their encounter with Splinter. "I can't believe they think we're that stupid!" Kenshen cried out punching the bed. "I mean come on they really expect us to believe that you're Homato Yoshi's daughter and that Father killed Tang Shen?"

"Father told us he would try something like that," Karai said. "And he was right. But we are not done Kenshen. Not by a long shot. I will avenge my mother and make Homato Yoshi and his sons pay dearly for killing her and trying to kill you."

"And I'm going to help you sis," Kenshen declared. "This is my solemn vow to you."

"And mine to you brother," Karai said embracing her brother. With that the two siblings got ready for bed hoping they would be able to get some sleep.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. Attack

**A/N thank you to PhGim.7, Shiane Ventures, flikaroo, Mezza999, Hotaru Imai, and Pen-Woman for reviewing ch 11, ****Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 Attack**

The next day Kenshen was up early and was in the dojo training. The black masked turtle was punching the punching bag they had hanging followed by some hard kicks. "Damn you Homato Yoshi," Kenshen growled as he punched the bag again and again. "Damn you and your sons to Hell!" Just then Tiger Claw came into the room and growled when he saw Kenshen there. "What's your problem?" Kenshen hissed spinning to face the older mutant.

"You," Tiger Claw growled glaring at Kenshen. "You are my problem freak."

"You know Tiger Claw if I were you I'd watch my mouth," Kenshen said glaring at the tiger. "If my father..."

"Your father," Tiger Claw scoffed. "Please. Master Shredder is no more your father than I am. You are just some pathetic freak he took in for some reason I do not understand. Why he keeps you around is beyond me. You are useless."

"Useless am I?" Kenshen growled reaching down and grabbing his nunchakus. "I'll show you useless." With that the teenage turtle attacked Tiger Claw catching the assassin off guard. Kenshen flung Tiger Claw to the ground hard. Growling Tiger Claw got up and raced toward Kenshen his sword out. But Kenshen easily dodged his attack and jumped out of the tiger's way causing him to stumble. Kenshen then hit Tiger Claw hard with his nunchaku causing him to fall again. Kenshen then grabbed Tiger Claw's sword and held it to Tiger Claw's neck. "Whose useless now Tiger Claw?" Kenshen growled. "Oh that's right. It's _you _that's the useless one."

"Well done Kenshen," Shredder said suddenly appearing. "I saw the whole thing. You did very well my son."

"Thank you Father," Kenshen said bowing to his master. With that Kenshen turned and was about to continue his training. But he was stopped by the Shredder who said, "I have a job for you Kenshen. Gather Karai and meet me in the throne room in an hour."

"Yes Father," Kenshen said bowing as he left the room in search if his sister.

"Tiger Claw," Shredder said as his second in command stood. "I also have a job for you. I want you to find the human friends of the other turtles and bring them to me. Can you handle that?"

"Yes my Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. "I will not fail you."

"You had better not," Shredder growled as Tiger Claw left.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

An hour later Kenshen and Karai were in the throne room kneeling in front of their father and master. "I want you two to gather the supplies I need to create more mutants," Shredder said.

"Yes Father," the siblings said together.

"You will find the mutagen at the TGRI building," Shredder said. "And be sure to bring the proper animal DNA. I think a wolf and a snake will do nicely."

"Yes Father," the duo said. "We won't fail you Father," Kenshen said.

"Good," Shredder said. "Now go." With that the pair was off on their mission. "Bradford! Xever!" Shredder boomed.

"Yes Master Shredder," Chris Bradford said running into the room followed by Xever. The duo knelt before Shredder awaiting his commands.

"I need you two to create a diversion," Shredder said. "My children are on a mission and I do not want any interference from those turtles. That's why I need you two to rob something for me."

"Like what?" Xever asked in his accented voice.

"Anything," Shredder said. "Just make sure you're noticeable. Got it?"

"Yes Master Shredder," the pair said with a bow as they exited the lair. "Why do we have to be the diversions," Xever grumbled.

"Because it's what Master Shredder wants," Bradford growled narrowing his blue eyes at the darker skinned man. "Now shut up and let's go."

"Don't give me orders Bradford!" Xever growled as the brown breaded man lead the way. The Brazilian let out a frustrated grunt and followed his fellow criminal as they walked to their destination.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Tiger Claw was in search of the turtles' human friends. He knew from what he had seen the other night that the boy was a teenager with dark hair, a skinny build and always wore a hockey mask and the girl was a red headed girl usually dressed in yellow. It didn't take long for Tiger Claw to find them. They were walking down the street talking amongst themselves. Growling Tiger Claw began to sneak towards the unsuspecting teens. "I'm tellin' ya Red we should go track down the Shredder ourselves," the boy was saying.

"Oh sure Casey," the girl said rolling her blue eyes. "We'll just waltz right in there and say 'Oh Shredder would you be so kind as to hand over Karai and Kenshen so we can take them home'. Get real Jones. The Shredder is a trained ninja master and he has who knows how many allies. We wouldn't stand a chance. We are just gonna have to wait for the turtles to call us."

"I know," Casey groaned. "You're right. I just..." But before he could finish his sentence Tiger Claw jumped down in front of the teens surprising them. "What the.." Casey stammered taking a step back.

"Who the heck are you?" April asked her blue eyes wide.

"It matters not who I am," Tiger Claw growled advancing on the pair. "Master Shredder has need of you both. Now come along quietly and no one will get hurt."

"Puh," Casey scoffed rolled his black eyes. "Not a chance there pal. We ain't goin' down without a fight." With that Casey pulled down his mask and charged towards Tiger Claw his honey stick in hand shouting, "Gongala!" But Tiger Claw was prepared for an attack and jumped up surprising Casey. "Where'd he.." he began. But the black haired teen didn't get to finish his thought because Tiger Claw jumped on top of Casey knocking him unconscious. Tiger Claw looked around and saw April was running around the corner. Letting out a laugh Tiger Claw picked up Casey and slung him over his shoulder. "The hunt is on," he growled as he sniffed the air. Within minutes he picked up on April's scent. Growling Tiger Claw lept into action. By now April had gotten out her T-com and was trying to call the turtles. "Come on pick up," April muttered as she ran. After a few rings Raph answered. "Raph it's April!" the red head whispered.

"April what's wrong?" Raph asked alarmed at his friend's tone.

"Some weird giant tiger is chasing me," April said. "He works for the Shredder and he already has Casey! Raph I need your guys' help!"

"Leo and Donnie are already out," Raph informed his friend. "I could call them but that'll take to much time. I'm tracking you and I'm on my way!"

"Hurry Raph," April said as she ducked into an ally and into a dumpster.

"Just stay put!" Raph commanded as he was about to leave the lair. But suddenly Master Splinter was standing in front of the red masked turtle.

"And where are you going Raphael?" the brown coated rat asked. "You are not supposed to leave the lair. You have a concussion."

"April and Casey are in danger!" Raph shouted ignoring the pain in his head and his broken arm. "If I don't help them they're in serious trouble!"

"Then I am going with you," Splinter declared. With that the father and son left in the hopes of helping their friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Bradford and Xever had succeeded in creating a diversion. The duo had broken into a local shop that specialized in martial arts weapons. "May as well pick up a few things for ourselves," Bradford said as he picked up a katana.

"Yeah," Xever said picking up a pair of nunchakus. "For once you came up with a good idea Bradford." The brown bearded man smiled at his Brazilian ally as they looted the place. But their victory was short lived when they heard a voice say, "Hold it right there!" The duo turned and saw Leo standing there his katanas in hand. Before either one could react Leo threw his katanas catching both thieves by their shirt collars and pinning them to the wall. Xever had a hard time breaking free because not only had it gone through his shirt but the katana had gone through his shoulder too. "Ah son of a bitch!" he cried out as he tried to break free.

"Pathetic," Bradford muttered as he easily broke free. He looked at Leo and laughed. "I thought there were three of you," he sneered. "Where's your friends freak? To afraid to face me?"

"Hardly," Leo scoffed. "They just had better things to do than waste their time with two losers. Me on the other hand well let's just say I love any excuse to kick some serious ass." With that the blue masked turtles picked up a pair of katanas that were on a nearby table and lunged at Bradford both of them out for blood.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was investigating a disturbance at the TGRI building. When he got there the purple masked turtle saw that the security system had been disabled and all the guards had been knocked out. Using his stealth Donnie began to look around for any signs of the thieves. He didn't have to look very far because he saw Karai and Kenshen stealing some of the chemicals from a lab. "That looks like mutagen," Donnie thought his brown eyes wide. "But I wonder what's in those others vials. I better follow them. Confronting them without any help would be a really bad idea." Just then he saw Karai and Kenshen leaving and with that Donnie began to follow them making sure to keep a safe distance so they would know he was following them. He just hoped he wasn't making a serious mistake by going alone.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Showdown

**A/N: thank you to PhGim.7, V, flikaroo, Mezza999, Pen-Woman, myfinalfantisy, and Shiane Ventures for reviewing ch 12. ****Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 Showdown**

Tiger Claw followed April's scent until he reached an ally where the scent stopped. "Where are you girl?" he growled taking some rope and tying Casey up and hanging him from a fire escape. "I know you are here," the tiger growled sniffing the air. "You may as well come out. I promise no harm will come to you from me. But if you continue to hide I can promise you harm will come to your friend." Then he got to the dumpster where April was hiding and smiled. "I have got you now," he hissed as he threw back the lid. But April was ready and hit Tiger Claw with a metal curtain rod she had found. This surprised the assassin and he stumbled backwards. This gave April a chance to run. But she knew she couldn't leave Casey. But her dark haired friend was still unconscious and the red headed teen knew she wouldn't be able to carry him. "I'm sorry Casey," she whispered as she began to run back into the street. But Tiger Claw had quickly recovered from the hit and grabbed April by the back of her shirt before she could make it. "Ugh let go of me!" April shouted as she swung at Tiger Claw in an attempt to get loose.

"Not a chance girl," Tiger Claw snarled. "You are lucky Master Shredder had need of you otherwise you would be dead right now." With that Tiger Claw hit April hard in her head knocking her out. Tiger Claw picked up Casey and slung him and April over his shoulder and began to walk away. But suddenly he felt his feet go out from under him and he landed hard on the ground dropping April and Casey in the process. "Who dares interfere with Tiger Claw?" he roared standing.

"I dare," a voice said. Tiger Claw looked and saw Raphael charging towards him. "Ah I was beginning to think you were a coward," Tiger Claw said a small smile going across his muzzle. He jumped out of the way of Raphael's attack and delivered a hit to his broken arm causing him cry out in pain and stumble and fall. But Raphael quickly recovered and despite the pain in his arm and head Raphael took out his sais and he attacked. Tiger Claw pulled out his sword and swung. The two connected but Raphael was soon on the losing end since Tiger Claw was stronger than he was and he had a broken arm. Raphael grunted and strained against the larger mutant's weight. "Give it up turtle," Tiger Claw growled. "I have easily defeated your brother, Kenshen and I can easily defeat you." At the mention of his brother's name Raphael's anger began to surface and the red masked turtle got a burst of energy and with all his weight and strength and shoved Tiger Claw away from him. While Tiger Claw was distracted Splinter was making his way towards the unconscious April and Casey. But Tiger Claw caught the older mutant's scent and pulled out a gun from his belt. He fired a net at Splinter catching him off guard and trapping him. Raphael's green eyes went wide and he cried out, "Sensei!" This gave Tiger Claw the advantage and he hit Raphael hard in the head knocking him out. "That was almost to easy," Tiger Claw scoffed. He then went and picked up April and Casey and headed back towards his lair. What he didn't know was that during the battle Raphael had put a tracking device on his belt which would lead him right to the lair. Splinter used his claws and ripped the netting that bound him and raced towards his fallen son remembering Donnie's warning about another head injury. "Raphael," Splinter called out gently shaking his son. "Wake up my son. Please wake up. After a couple a minutes Raphael groaned and opened his eyes. "Raphael," Splinter said with a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Raphael said with a groan as he stood. "I see Tiger Claw is gone."

"Yes and I am afraid he took April and Casey with him," Splinter said.

"Well luckily I put a tracking device on him," Raphael said pulling out his T-com and pressing some buttons. After a couple of minute Raphael said "I got a fix on him. Come on Sensei we need to call Donnie and Leo and head there."

"I agree," Splinter said pulling out his own T-com and dialing. After a few rings he said, "Leonardo is not answering."

"Yeah neither is Donnie," Raphael said closing his T-com. "We'll try again but right now we need to follow the signal."

"No Raphael I will go," Splinter said. "You need to go back to the lair."

"Sensei there's no way that..." Raphael began.

"Please Raphael do as I say," Splinter said. "I will call Leonardo and Donatello and meet them there. We can handle this. You need to rest. I will not risk you further injuring yourself."

"But..." Raphael began but he stopped when he saw the look on Splinter's face. "Fine," Raphael said with a sigh. "I'll go. But I don't like it."

"Thank you Raphael," Splinter said. With that Splinter headed towards Shredder's lair. But little did he know that Raphael had no intention of going home. Instead the red masked turtle followed his father making sure he kept a safe distance so he wouldn't be detected.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo and Bradford were having a battle of their own. Xever was still pinned to the wall much to his frustration. "Ugh come on!" the Brazilian cried out. Finally he was able to break free but this caused a great amount of pain to go through his shoulder and he fell to the ground. "Ah damn it!" he cursed holding his shoulder. Finding a spare cloth he tied it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "Time for some pay back," the criminal hissed getting out his knife from his pocket and spinning it in his good hand. With that Xever charged at Leonardo with his knife extended. However Leonardo suddenly jumped to avoid Bradford's hit and Xever ended up stabbing Bradford in his leg causing the bigger man to let out a howl a pain as he fell to the ground. "You idiot," the brown breaded man shouted as Xever pulled his knife out of his leg.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way man," Xever said with force.

"Me?!" Bradford shouted his blue eyes fiery. "_You're _the one who..." But he didn't get to finish because Leonardo hit him hard in his chest while he was distracted causing him to fly into Xever knocking them both to the ground.

"Well as much fun as I've been having," Leonardo began. "It's time to end this." With that Leonardo kicked over some shelves that were nearby and they fell onto Bradford and Xever pinning them. Satisfied Leonardo left as he heard the police sirens in the distance. What he didn't know that they weren't heading towards the building where Bradford and Xever were. This gave the duo a chance to make their escape and head back towards the lair both of them knowing Shredder would not be happy with them when they returned.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo was starting to head home when his T-com rang. "What's up?" the blue masked turtle said.

"Leo it's me," Donatello's voice whispered.

"Donnie?" Leonardo said with surprise. "Where are you? And why are you whispering?"

"I followed Karai and Mi-I mean Kenshen to the Shredder's lair," Donatello whispered. "I'm outside right now but I'm gonna need some help."

"Where are you?" Leonardo asked. "I'll be right there."

"Track me," Donatello replied. "I'll wait for you up on the roof."

"Right," Leonardo said as he hung up and hit some buttons on his T-com. Luckily Donatello had taught everyone how to track the other T-coms before. Then Leonardo's T-com rang again. "Donnie?" Leonardo said.

"No Leonardo it is me," Splinter's voice said.

"Sensei?" Leonardo asked. "What's wrong?"

"April and Casey are in danger," Splinter said. "One of Shredder's mutants has captured them and is talking them back to his lair.."

"What?!" Leonardo exclaimed his blue eyes wide.

"I am already heading there," Splinter informed his oldest son. "I have tried to get a hold of Donatello but..."

"Donnie's already there," Leonardo said.

"What?!" Splinter said the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah he just called me," Leonardo explained. "I'm tracking him now so I'll meet you there Sensei."

"Be careful my son," Splinter said closing his T-com. With that the father and son began to make their way to Shredder's lair via different routes. They just hoped they would make it there before anything bad happened to their friends.

**A/N I hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. An Unfortunate Mishap

**A/N Thank you to Typhlosion8, PhGim.7, Mezza999, and ****Moore98Luke for reviewing my last chapter**. **FYI I will be out of town for the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry about that**** but this extra long chapter should make up for it.**** Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 An Unfortunate Mishap**

As Donnie was waiting for his brothers and father to join him he saw through the window he had been watching through a man with a metal armor and sharp razor blades approach Karai and Kenshen. "That must be the Shredder," Donnie thought his brown eyes wide. Then he saw Karai hand Shredder a container with a glowing green liquid in it. "What the heck is that mutagen for?" Donnie thought. Just then the purple masked turtle saw a large Bengal tiger mutant enter the room carrying an unconscious April and Casey with him. Donnie's eyes got wide and he gasped. "I've got to help them!" he thought. "Come on guys hurry. I can't do this alone." Donnie could only watch as the tiger tied April and Casey to a couple of hooks that were hanging over two liquid filled containers. Donnie cracked open the window a slight amount so he could hear what was going on. "This mutagen should do nicely," Shredder was saying. "Kenshen did you get the proper DNA?"

"Yes Father," Kenshen said reaching in his pocket and pulling out two vials.

"Excellent," Shredder said. "Put one vial in each container and add the mutagen."

"Yes Father," Kenshen said taking the mutagen from Shredder and walking towards the containers.

"Father are you sure this will work?" Karai asked. "I mean it's not like we have a scientific genius to help us." Shredder was about to respond when suddenly Tiger Claw began to sniff the air. "Someone is here," the assassin said his voice low.

"Go," Shredder commanded. With that Tiger Claw left. Donnie was trying to figure out a way to help his friends and he failed to notice Tiger Claw's departure. Suddenly he saw a shadow approach spinning around Donnie saw Tiger Claw standing there. Before Donnie could react Tiger Claw hit him causing the purple masked turtle to fall. Tiger Claw grabbed Donnie and jumped through the opened window to the ground below. "Found the problem," Tiger Claw declared throwing Donnie to the floor.

"I recognize him," Karai said. "He's the one that was messing around with the computers the other night."

"Which means he must be really smart," Kenshen declared walking towards Donnie. "Father he could help us. You know make sure the mutagen is correct."

"Like I'd ever help you," Donnie said roughly. "You're planning on mutating my friends aren't you?!"

"You catch on quick genius," Karai said with a smirk. "Look you're gonna help us 'cause if you don't something far worse than mutation is going to happen to your friends. Get it?"

"Yeah," Donnie said glaring at Karai. "I got it."

"And no tricks," Shredder growled. "I happen to know a little about these things and I will know if you are weakening the mutagen."

"Move it asshole," Kenshen said shoving Donnie towards the containers.

"I have a name you know," Donnie said with irritation looking back at Kenshen. "I'm Donatello. I still can't believe you don't remember me. We used to be so close Kenshen. We were best friends when we were kids."

"That's not going to work on me," Kenshen growled. "I'm not falling for your lies. Now move you ass!" With that Kenshen gave Donnie a hard shove almost causing him to fall. When Donnie reached the containers Kenshen said roughly, "Start mixing." Just then Donnie heard a groan followed by a weak voice say, "What's goin' on?" Donnie looked up and saw that Casey had woke up and April was coming to as well. "Donnie?" Casey said his black eyes wide with surprise. "What the heck are you doin'?

"Oh you know just having a party here," Donnie said the sarcasm dripping. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm being forced to mix this mutagen otherwise they're going to kill you and April."

"You mean we're gonna be mutants?" April said her blue eyes wide.

"That's right," Kenshen said with a laugh. "You my pretty little red head are going to be a nasty old snake while your dark headed friend is going to be a big old hairy wolf. It's gonna be great."

"Not if I can help it," Donnie muttered as he worked. "Come on Leo where the heck are you and Splinter?" he thought. Just then he heard the sounds of glass breaking and fighting. Donnie and Kenshen turned and saw Bradford and Xever come flying across the room. "What the.." Kenshen began. Donnie used this distraction to shove Kenshen out of the way and run. The purple masked turtle saw that Leo and Splinter had arrived and were fighting Bradford and Xever.

"Get them," Shredder commanded Tiger Claw and Karai. With that the duo drew their weapons and charged towards the duo. Karai was aiming for Splinter but Leo intercepted her. "Karai stop," the blue masked turtle said his katanas hitting against Karai's.

"Get out of my way Leonardo," Karai hissed glaring at her opponent. "I am going to get my revenge even if I have to kill you to do so."

"Leonardo," Splinter began but he stopped when Raph came flying into the room and lunged himself at Tiger Claw, who was coming at attack Splinter and Leo. But Tiger Claw was prepared for Raph and quickly delivered a hard hit to Raph sending his flying across the room.

"Raphael," Splinter said the surprise clear in his voice.

"Sensei I got her," Leo declared. "Help Raph. I can handle her." Splinter didn't want to leave Leo and Karai but he knew Raph would need help against Tiger Claw since he was injured so the brown coated rat raced to help his second oldest son.

"Raphael I thought I told you to go home," Splinter said as he kicked Tiger Claw hard sending him sailing into the wall.

"I couldn't stay home Sensei," Raph said. "I'm sorry but you guys need me. I can't just bail on you."

"We will discuss this later," Splinter said as he dodged a hit from Tiger Claw. With that the father and son lunged towards Tiger Claw in the hopes of taking him down.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was trying to reach April and Casey in an effort to free them. He knew the mutagen was complete and had mixed in the containers. One false move and his friends would drop and be mutated. Donnie reached April first and pulled her towards him and untied her. "Thanks Donnie," April said with a smile. But her smile quickly vanished when she saw Bradford. "Donnie look out!" she cried. But Donnie wasn't fast enough and Bradford hit him hard causing him to stumble backwards. "Whoa!" Donnie cried out as he fell.

"Donnie!" April cried out her blue eyes wide with fear. Her cry caused the others to look up. When Leo was distracted Karai hit him in the back hard causing him to fall.

"Donatello!" Splinter cried out fearful for his second youngest son. Raph knocked Tiger Claw away from him and raced over to the container.

"Raph get me down!" Casey cried struggling against the ropes that bound him.

"I'm comin'!" Raph cried. But his path was blocked by Kenshen who was glaring at the red masked turtle.

"Hello again Raphael," Kenshen growled raising his nunchakus and hitting Raph with them sending his crashing to the ground.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile when April saw Donnie fall she became enraged and shoved Bradford as hard as she could catching him off guard. The brown bearded man let out a scream as he fell into the container of mutagen.

"Whoa," Casey gasped as he saw what was happening to Bradford. And it wasn't pretty.

"Donnie!" April cried out.

"I'm fine April," Donnie said climbing up the side. "Luckily I was able to grab the hook that was holding you before I fell."

"I'm just glad you're ok," April said giving her friend a hug.

"Hello," Casey cried a little annoyed. "I'm still up here ya know!"

"Hang on I'll get you down," Donnie said with a laugh grabbing the rope and pulling Casey towards him and untying him. But they didn't count of Xever being there and the Brazilian lunged tackling Donnie and causing them both to fall. But Donnie wasn't about to go down again and he kicked Xever as hard as he could sending him flying into the other container letting out a earsplitting scream as he fell. Satisfied the trio climbed down to help the others. Raph was fighting Kenshen and was on the losing end due to his injuries. Before he could stop him Casey ran up and hit Kenshen in the back of the head with his hockey stick knocking him out.

"You ok Raph?" Casey asked.

"What'd you do that for you idiot?!" Raph cried out his green eyes fiery.

"What I saved you ass?" Casey said confused to why Raph was so angry.

"You hurt my little brother!" Raph cried out furiously.

"Whoa Raph take it easy," Donnie said trying to calm his older brother down. "He had no choice. But this might not be a bad thing. We could take Kenshen with us back to the lair. Maybe once he's there it'll jar some memories."

"Sounds good to me," Raph said. "Donnie grab him April and Casey come on we've gotta help Leo and Splinter." With that the two brothers and their friends went to help Leo and Splinter. Splinter had taken down Tiger Claw with ease and Leo was on the losing end with Karai. Before either one could react Karai threw Leo into Raph causing Raph to hit his head once again knocking him out.

"Raph!" Leo cried out. "No!" Before Leo could react Casey came running towards Karai and lunged himself at Karai, catching her off guard and tackling her to the ground. Splinter used this time to pick up Raph and go with Donnie, Leo and April as they headed towards a vent that lead to the sewers.

"Another time bitch," Casey growled kicking Karai hard sending her crashing into the wall. The dark headed teen then followed his friends through the vent and he bent the bars preventing anyone form following them.

"No!" Karai growled. "They took Kenshen. Father we have to get him back."

"We will my child," Shredder promised putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "But we have to..." Before he could finish he heard growling and hissing. Spinning around Shredder and Karai saw a giant wolf with brown and white fur and a pink skinned snake with yellow eyes and two human like arms standing there.

"What the..." Karai began.

"Bradford?" Shredder said in shock. "Xever?"

"Master Shredder," Bradford, who was now a wolf, said.

"We're freaks," Xever, who was now a snake, hissed.

"Yeah," Karai said with a slight laugh. "Guess we'll have to call you Dog-pound and Snakeskin now."

"Not funny," Xever hissed.

"I actually like the sound of Dog-pound," Bradford said examining his claws. "And if you ask me Snakeskin is perfect for you Xever."

"Hey shut up man," Xever said spitting venom of Dog-pound, who easily avoided it. "Nice," Snakeskin said. "I think I'm gonna like being a mutant."

"Enough talk," Shredder snapped. "I want you two to search for my son. I don't care what it takes you find him. And kill anyone who gets in your way."

"Yes master," the duo said. With that they left in search of Kenshen.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. I hope you don't mind that I changed Fishface to Snakeskin but snakes are just so much cooler that fish. Anyways let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Opening the Floodgates

**A/N Alrighty then folks I'm back with a new chapter for ya. A big thank you to Shiane Ventures, flikaroo, PhGim.7, Mezza999, myfinalfantisy, and Typhlosion8 for reviewing my last chapter. ****Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**CH 15 Opening the Floodgates**

As the group reached the lair Leonardo, Casey and April put the unconscious Kenshen in a chair and tied him up tight. Donatello and Splinter took the still knocked out Raphael to Donatello's lab and put him on the table where Donatello began to examine him. "He's lucky he's still alive," Donatello muttered. "But it looks like there's no more harm done than there was already. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to know for sure."

"I will stay with him until he wakes," Splinter said sitting beside Raphael.

"I think I should stay with him," Donatello said looking at Splinter. "You may be needed when Mikey wakes up."

"Leonardo said he would tell me when Michelangelo wakes up," Splinter informed his second youngest son. "Until then I.." but Splinter didn't get a chance to finish because there was an earsplitting scream. Splinter and Donatello exchanged looks if concern and raced into the living room. When the father and son got there they saw that Kenshen had regained consciousness and was unhappy to say the least. "If you don't let me go I swear I will kill every single one of you!" Kenshen was screaming struggling against the ropes that bound him.

"Hey man calm down!" Casey shouted getting up from the ground where Kenshen had kicked him.

"Kenshen," Leonardo began. "You've got to calm down little brother."

"I am not your brother!" Kenshen shouted his blue eyes filled with rage.

"Please calm yourself," Splinter said putting a hand on Kenshen's shoulder. "No one here is going to hurt you."

"Then why am I tied up?" Kenshen growled glaring at Splinter. "Tell me that one?"

"We tied you up because we knew you wouldn't stay here willingly," Leonardo said.

"Yeah," Casey said with annoyance. "Now quit strugglin' or you'll hurt yourself."

"Screw you!" Kenshen spat out. "You tied me up because you're afraid of me. Because you know I'll kick you asses! That's the real reason. Or maybe you just want to finish what you started ten years ago."

"Look..." Leonardo began. But he was stopped by Splinter putting his hand on his shoulder saying, "Untie him Leonardo."

"But Sensei," the blue masked turtle began.

"Now," Splinter commanded.

"But Sensei what if he attacks us?" Donatello asked his brown eyes wide.

"Then so be it," Splinter said. "I do not want to keep him here against his will. If he wants to go he may go. It is his choice."

"Is this some sort of trick?" Kenshen asked giving Splinter a suspicious look.

"No it is not," Splinter said as Donatello and Leonardo untied Kenshen. Kenshen got to his feet cautiously. "Oh I get it," the black masked turtle said. "You planted a tracking device on me."

"Why would we do that?" Donatello asked. "We already know where Shredder's lair is. A tracking device would be pointless."

"Then what's the catch?" Kenshen asked.

"No catch," Leonardo said. "You can go if you wanna. But if I were you I'd stay."

"But you're not me," Kenshen growled glaring at Leonardo. "You're not me at all _brother."_ When he said the word brother Kenshen lunged at Leonardo tackling him hard. Both turtles went sailing across the room and crashing into the nearby dojo. "Bet you're regretting not killing me now aren't you Leonardo?" Kenshen spat out as he stood with his nunchakus in hand.

"Mi-I mean Kenshen I don't wanna fight you," Leonardo said his hands in the air defensively. "Please just listen to me."

"You go to Hell," Kenshen growled. With that the freckled faced turtle charged at Leonardo who lept to the side to avoid a hit. By now Donatello, April, Casey and Splinter had entered the room. Casey went to help Leonardo but Splinter put a hand on the teen's shoulder saying, "No this is needed. Leonardo must do this himself."

"If you say so Sensei," Casey said reluctantly. The dark headed teen trusted Splinter's judgement so he held back and watched the fight take place.

"Kenshen stop," Leonardo shouted as Kenshen swung at him again. Only this time he didn't miss. His nunchaku hit Leonardo in the arm and a sickening crack was heard. Leonardo cried out in pain as he fell to the ground searing pain going through his arm. Kenshen delivered a hard kick to Leonardo's chest sending him flying into the wall that bordered Splinter's room. Leonardo broke through the wall and landed by Splinter's mantel with a thud. Groaning Leonardo tried to stand but the pain was to much for him. Luckily Donatello came running into the room just as Kenshen entered. "Kenshen please stop!" the purple masked turtle pleaded.

"You're next," Kenshen growled. "After I'm done with him. You're next." With that Kenshen shoved Donatello out of the way and advanced towards Leonardo. Donatello looked around desperately for something he could use. Then he saw the pictures. As quickly as he could Donatello ran and grabbed both pictures. By now Splinter, April and Casey had entered the room. "I have an idea," Donatello informed the group. Then he raced over to Kenshen and Leonardo. Kenshen was about to hit Leonardo in the head with his nunchakus. Donatello tucked the pictures in his belt and tackled his younger brother. Donatello pinned Kenshen to the ground and shouted, "You have this all wrong Kenshen! We are not your enemies! Look!" Donatello pulled out the picture of the four brothers and Splinter that was taken so long ago. "Does this look like an unhappy family?!" Donatello asked. "Or this?" Donatello pulled out the other picture of Homato Yoshi and his family. Kenshen's eyes got wide when he saw the last picture. "Don't you see?" Donatello said his voice pleading. "The Shredder lied to you. And to Karai." Donatello held up the picture of their family again.

"We were so happy," Leonardo said standing with the help of Splinter. "Until that horrible night. The night when we thought we'd lost you."

"The night I almost died?" Kenshen whispered.

"Yeah," a voice said from the door. The group turned and saw Raphael standing there having heard the whole conversation. "That night was the worst night of my life," he said taking an unsteady step forward. "Look Kenshen you were right about one thing. What happened that night was my fault. I did push you in the water that night. But I swear it was an accident. I would never purposely try to hurt you. You're my baby brother. I was supposed to protect you..." Raphael stopped unable to continue as the tears threatened to come.

"None of us were able to protect you that night Michelangelo," Splinter said with sadness. "That was always my biggest regret. That I was unable to protect you. That I failed you just like I failed Miwa. I am so very sorry my son." Splinter closed his eyes as the tears came out. April and Casey put their hands on his shoulders supporting him the only way they could.

Kenshen closed his eyes trying to process the information. Then suddenly a memory came back to him.

_Flashback_

_"Ha we beat you guys good!" a four year old Leonardo said._

_"Yeah 'cause ya cheated," four year old Raphael said crossing his arms._

_"Lookie Leo Raph is goon cwy," Michelangelo teased. Leonardo giggled and gave his youngest brother a high five._

_"Nah uh Mikey," Raphael said. "Donnie's the cwy baby not me."_

_"Be quit you stupid doody head," Donatello said sticking his tongue out at his second oldest brother. Raphael glared at his second youngest brother but then he grinned. "I guess I am a stupid doody head," he said._

_"Yeah you sure are!" Michelangelo said with a laugh._

_"Oh yeah," Raphael said his green eyes sparkling. "C'mere you!" With that the fours brothers were soon involved in a friendly wrestling game that lasted until Splinter came and told his sons it was bedtime._

_"Ok Daddy," the four year old turtles said. "Goodnight," Michelangelo called as Splinter carried him to his room. "I love you guys."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh my God," Kenshen whispered opening his eyes.

"You remembered something didn't you," Donatello asked letting Kenshen up.

"Yes I did," Kenshen admitted. "I remembered a good memory of us."

"So you believe us then?" Donatello asked studying his brother's face.

Kenshen looked at his slightly older brother then looked at Splinter and opened his mouth to respond

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Forming A Plan

**A/N ok I've already thanked most of you in messages but there's a couple of you that are guests so here's my thanks to you. To V: you don't have to be in suspense anymore lol. Here's your answers. Thanks for reviewing. ****and to my other Guest reviewer: Sorry my previous chapter took so long to come but I was on vacation. Hope this one wasn't to long of a wait. Thanks for reviewing ****Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 16 Forming A Plan**

The group waited for what seamed like an eternity for Kenshen to answer. The finally Kenshen said softly, "I believe you."

"You do?" Donnie said with surprise. "Kenshen I'm so glad to here you say that!" With that Donnie threw his arms around Kenshen, who at first grimaced but then became more relaxed and returned his brother's hug

"Well it's about time you came to your senses," Leo said with a grin as Kenshen and Donnie pulled apart. But Kenshen said nothing just looked over at Splinter and began to walk towards him. Suddenly Kenshen fell to his knees at Splinter's feet.

"Forgive me Father," Kenshen begged grabbing the bottom of Splinter's kimono and burying his face in it as the tears came. "Please forgive me for what I've done. I am so very sorry. For everything."

"There is nothing to forgive Michelangelo," Splinter said stroking Kenshen's head gently. "You did not know what you were doing."

"Yeah bro," Raph said walking over to Kenshen with Donnie's help. "You were lied to. Just like Karai was."

"Oh Raphael," Kenshen said wiping his eyes and walking over to his brothers and falling to his knees once again. "I can only hope you, Leonardo and Donatello can forgive me for what I've done. But I can understand if you don't."

"Kenshen like Splinter said there's nothing to forgive," Donnie said as Kenshen stood. Then Kenshen approached Leo and handed him his nunchaku and held out his arm. "Um what are you doing?" Leo asked confused.

"Taking my punishment," Kenshen informed his brother. "I committed a wrong against you and I must be punished. I broke your arm and now I deserve the proper punishment for it."

"So you want me to break your arm?" Leo asked his blue eyes wide with shock.

"I deserve it," Kenshen replied.

"Kenshen I'm not gonna do that," Leo said putting down the nunchaku.

"Yeah," Raph said. "That ain't how we work around here."

"But that's how my fa-I mean the Shredder does it," Kenshen replied. "I just assumed that's how things worked."

"Not in a normal loving family they don't," Casey said from the sidelines. Everyone looked over at him and the dark headed teen shrugged saying, "It's true. I mean me and my old man may fight sometimes but he'd never break my arm or hurt me. 'Cause he actually loves me and all that."

"And I would never hurt you either Michelangelo," Splinter said approaching his youngest son.

"So you guys forgive me?" Kenshen asked. Donnie and Leo nodded and Kenshen smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're our brother Kenshen," Donnie said smiling back.

"Mikey," Kenshen said. "My name is Mikey."

"Welcome back Mikey," Leo said putting his arm around his youngest brother. Then he winced and shut his eyes tight. "Ow that hurts," he groaned.

"Come on Leo let's get you taken care of," Donnie said walking towards his lab. With that the two brothers left heading to Donnie's lab.

"Mikey," Raph said after a minute. "You sure we're ok? I mean you forgive me after what I did?"

"Raphael," Mikey began. "Like you said before there's nothing to forgive. It was an accident."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Raph said with a smile. "All these years I.." But before he could finish Mikey grabbed his older brother and embraced him being careful not to put pressure on his broken arm. "I love you little brother," the red masked turtle whispered.

"I know," Mikey whispered back.

"This is a scene I love to see," Splinter declared with a smile. "Come let us check on Leonardo." Mikey let go of Raph and they followed Splinter into Donnie's lab. "I promise you Father I will make things right," Mikey said once they got into Donnie's lab. "I will get Karai to come back home with me."

"How?" Leo asked as Donnie wrapped his arm.

"Karai and I are very close," Mikey informed his family. "We always have been. She'll listen to me."

"Yeah but can you pretend everything is cool with Shredder?" Raph asked.

"You'd be amazed how good of a liar I can be," Mikey said with a grin. "Trust me bro I've got this."

"Well good luck," April said giving Mikey a hug.

"Thanks uh.." Mikey said trying to think of April's name.

"Oh I'm April O'Neil," April said realizing Mikey didn't know her name. "And this is Casey Jones." April pointed to Casey who waved at Mikey.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mikey said with an awkward wave. Then he looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh my God it can't be that late."

"Yeah it's already 2 a.m.," Donnie commented with a yawn.

"Oh my God my dad is probably freaking out!" April cried out her blue eyes wide.

"Relax Red," Casey said stretching. "I called your dad already. Told him we were staying with the guys tonight. Told my dad I was spending the night with some friends. It's all good."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much," April said with a smile giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Ugh," Raph said rolling his eyes. "Well I don't know about you all but I'm beat. I'm goin' to bed."

"Night Raph," the group said together as the red masked turtle left.

"I think we should all go to bed as well," Splinter said looking at his second youngest son.

"Sounds good to me," Donnie said stretching as he stood. Leo nodded in agreement and with that the two brothers began to walk towards their rooms.

"Wait, Leo said. "April you and Casey can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Leo you don't have to..." April began.

"April I insist," Leo said with a smile.

"Thanks man," Casey said smiling at his friend.

"I think," Splinter said suddenly. "I would be more appropriate if Casey slept separately from April. And I think their parents would agree."

"I'll take the couch," April said. Leo opened his mouth to protest but the red head held up her hand saying, "Your bed can fit two people Leo. I'm sure Casey wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as you. It makes more sense than one of us sleeping on the floor."

"Or," Donnie said. "Casey can sleep in my room with since I have a slightly bigger bed."

"That'll work," Casey said with a grin. "No offence Leo but I heard you snore like a chain saw." Leo glared at the teen.

"It's true Leo," Donnie said with a laugh.

"Whatever," Leo said rolling his blue eyes. "But April I insist you take my bed. No arguments."

"Thanks Leo," April said with a smile as she, Donnie and Casey went to bed. "Goodnight."

"Night guys," Leo said as he grabbed a pillow and blanket and layed down on the couch.

"You should get some sleep too Michelangelo," Splinter said looking at his youngest son.

"I'd rather stay out here," Mikey said trying a suppress a yawn but failing. Splinter smiled at his son and said, "I insist you go to bed my son." When Splinter called Mikey his son Mikey's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Father," he whispered suddenly embracing Splinter, who was at first surprised but then he wrapped his arms around his youngest tight as reality began to really set in. His son was home. After ten years of believing he was dead and mourning for him Michelangelo was finally home where he belonged. "Michelangelo," Splinter whispered closing his eyes as tears of joy came. "Oh my son how I have missed you."

"I know Father," Mikey whispered holding his father tight. After a couple of minutes Mikey pulled away saying, "I'm sorry Father. All these years you have been grieving me and I've been hating you. All because I can't remember my past."

"None of that matters my son," Splinter said softly. "What matters now is that you are home where you belong. I have faith that your memories will return in time. But you must be patient."

"I will Father," Mikey said. "I promise you that. And tomorrow I'm going to find Karai and convince her to come here with me and see for herself what I did. I'm positive she'll be convinced just like I was."

"I can only hope that will be true," Splinter said with a sigh. "But right now we must focus on what we have. Each other."

"You're right Father," Mikey said with a smile. With that the father and son held each other close eventually laying on the floor and falling asleep both of them feeling completely at peace.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Returning Home

**A/N ****I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming and to my guest reviewer I've seen both TCRI and TGRI used but I'm more used to TGRI so I used that one. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Chapter 17 Returning "Home"**

The next day Michelangelo awoke and to his surprise he found himself looking into the faces of his family. "Geez!" Michelangelo cried jumping up suddenly his blue eyes wide. This caused Splinter to wake and he rubbed his eyes. "What has happened?" the brown coated rat asked with confusion.

"Geeze Mikey why so jumpy?' Raphael asked.

"Sorry," Michelangelo said after her had caught his breath feeling bad he had startled his family. "I'm just not used to being here. How are you feeling Raph?"

"A lot better," Raphael said with a smile. "Head hardly hurts at all."

"Good," Michelangelo said with a smile of his own. "How's your arm Leo?"

"Better," Leonardo said with a smile. Then he noticed the guilty look on his youngest brother's face. "Hey Mikey I don't want you to feel bad about this," the blue masked turtle said putting his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"I can't help it," Michelangelo said with a guilty smile. "I just feel so guilty. This is all my fault. Not only what happened to you Leo but what happened to you Raph as well."

"Hey that's in the past little brother," Raphael said putting his good arm around Michelangelo and squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah we're just so glad to have you home," Leonardo said giving his little brother a hug

"I'm glad I'm home too," Michelangelo said returning Leonardo's hug. Then he turned towards his slightly older brother. "And I'm especially grateful to you Donnie. After all you were the one that set me straight."

"Happy to do it Mikey," Donatello said giving Michelangelo a hug as well. "I'm just glad to have my best friend back," the purple masked turtle whispered. Michelangelo said nothing just returned his brother's hug while thinking, "I just hope I don't let you all down."

"I think we should all have some breakfast," Splinter said after a moment.

"Sounds great to me," Michelangelo said his blue eyes wide. With that the group headed into the kitchen where April was already cooking.

"Hope you all are hungry," the red head said. "Because I made my special breakfast pizza."

"Breakfast pizza?" Michelangelo said with confusion.

"Yep," April said with a smile. "It had cheese, eggs, bacon and tomato sauce on it. Here try it." With that April put one on Michelangelo's plate. Picking it up the turtle took a bite. Then his blue eyes went wide.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" he cried his blue eyes wide. "This stuff is awesome!"

"Glad you like it," April said with a laugh.

"Like it?' Michelangelo said. "I love it! Thanks April." With that the rest of the morning was spent eating and catching up. Then suddenly Michelangelo looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon. Michelangelo turned to his family and said, "I'd better go. Wish me luck."

"You're going now?" Donatello said his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"The sooner the better," Michelangelo said. "This way I can get Karai back a lot sooner." Michelangelo looked over at Splinter, who nodded.

"Wait," Raphael said running over to Michelangelo. "Uh you are comin' back ain't ya?" Raphael didn't want to say that he was worried his youngest brother would be lost again.

"Of course I am," Michelangelo said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll never leave you again Raph. I promise." With that Michelangelo gave his second oldest brother a hug which he gladly returned.

"Be careful my son," Splinter said putting a hand on his youngest's shoulder.

"I will Father," Michelangelo said giving the brown coated rat a hug. With that Michelangelo left leaving his family and friends hoping and praying he would be successful in convincing Karai.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Dog-pound and Snakeskin were searching for Kenshen to no avail. But the black masked turtle spotted them first. "What the..." he gasped his blue eyes going wide when he saw the wolf and snake standing before him.

"There you are," Snakeskin hissed narrowing his yellow eyes at Michelangelo.

"Where have you been?" Dog-pound growled.

"Bradford is that you?" Michelangelo said softly. "And Xever? Wow that mutagen is powerful stuff."

"Never mind that," Dog-pound barked. "You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't have to answer to you," Michelangelo said with annoyance. "But for you information I was captured by the enemy."

"And where exactly is the enemy?" Dog-Pound growled. "You must know that if you were with them all night."

"Like I said before Bradford," Michelangelo said glaring at the wolf. "I don't have to answer to you."

"But you do have to answer to Master Shredder," Snakeskin hissed glaring at Michelangelo. "And it just so happens Master Shredder has been looking for you."

"Well I'm going to him," Michelangelo declared as he began to walk towards the Shredder's room.

"No," Dog-pound said. "We'll bring you to him. Come on." With that the wolf grabbed Michelangelo by his arm and led the turtle back to the Shredder's lair with Snakeskin right behind him. Michelangelo rolled his eyes but went along with it only because he didn't feel like fighting with them.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Michelangelo was back at the Shredder's lair and was entering Shredder's room. "Master Shredder I have found Kenshen for you," Dog-Pound said giving Michelangelo a slight shove.

"You mean we found him," Snakeskin hissed.

"Whatever," Dog-Pound said rolling his eyes.

"It matters not who found him," Shredder said roughly. "Kenshen I trust you are unharmed?"

"Yes Father I'm unharmed," Michelangelo said giving Shredder a bow. Just then Karai came running into the room. When she saw Michelangelo a smile went across her face. "Kenshen!" the teen cried out happily running over and throwing her arms around the black masked turtle. Michelangelo smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister. "I'm so glad you're ok," Karai said pulling away from Michelangelo. "When I saw those turtles carry you away I thought..."

"Those losers were too easy to get away from," Michelangelo said waving his hand.

"If they're so easy then how come you were gone all night turtle?" Tiger Claw growled eyeing Michelangelo suspiciously.

"Well for you information Tiger Claw," Michelangelo said with irritation. "It takes time to convince them to untie me. Those idiots actually believe I'm on their side. I even threw in a story about how I remembered a past memory. And they fell for it like the fools they are."

"So you know where their lair is then?" Shredder asked looking at Michelangelo.

"Well no," Michelangelo said quickly. "They took me somewhere else. Not really sure where it was all I know is it's in the sewers. But it sure as Hell wasn't their lair." Michelangelo looked at Shredder hoping he'd buy his lie. Luckily for him Shredder believed him.

"Well done Kenshen," Shredder said. "I'm proud of you my son." When Michelangelo heard Shredder call him his son he had to fight back the urge to glare at him. Keeping a clam face Michelangelo merely bowed to his "master" and said, "Thank you Father. But if it's alright with you I would like to go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Of course," Shredder said. "But I want you back here at 9 tonight. I have a mission for you and Karai."

"Yes Father," Michelangelo said bowing as he exited the room. When he was gone Shredder turned towards Dog-Pound and Snakeskin saying, "Xever I want you and Bradford to take turns guarding my son. I don't want anything else to happen to him. I want him kept safe."

"But Master," Snakeskin began. But the purple skinned snake was interrupted by Shredder's shout, "Do not question me Xever! You do as you're told! Understand?!"

"Yes Master," Snakeskin said with fear. "I understand."

"Good," Shredder said. "Xever you take the first watch. Bradford will go with Kenshen and Karai tonight. Now go."

"Yes Master," Dog-Pound and Snakeskin said together as they left the room. Once they were gone Tiger Claw turned towards the Shredder and said, "Master forgive me but I fell I must say something."

"You may speak," Shredder said.

"I think Kenshen is lying," Tiger Claw said. "I think he knows where the turtles are hiding and he's not telling us."

"Tiger Claw I grow tired of you always questioning my son," Shredder said with irritation. "Need I remind you that I am no fool. I can clearly tell when someone is lying to me."

"And do you think Kenshen was lying?" Tiger Claw asked. Shredder looked at Tiger and opened his mouth to respond.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 17 complete and as always please review**


	18. Conflicting Thoughts

**A/N thank you all for your reviews and to Voisisisususus: Mikey is good now he's just playing double agent with Shredder. **

** Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Chapter 18: Conflicting Thoughts**

"I trust my son," Shredder said. "But I cannot be sure he wasn't lying to me.

"What are you going to do Master?" Tiger Claw asked secretly hoping he'd get to hurt Kenshen.

"First I must find out exactly the extent of Kenshen's lie," Shredder said. "It may be nothing but I want to make sure. That is why I am having Xever and Bradford keep an eye on him."

"But Master," Tiger Claw began. "Shouldn't I be the one that keeps an eye on him?"

"No you fool," Shredder growled. "Kenshen is always on his guard around you. With Bradford I can use his new senses to my advantage. He has a keen sense of hearing and will be able to hear things without being in the room. And Xever being a snake will be able to hide places undetected."

"As you wish Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. With that the tiger left leaving the Shredder alone with his thoughts.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Karai were having a conversation. Michelangelo was trying to decide how to go about his plan without making Karai suspicious. Then he heard a hissing sound come from the vent. Michelangelo turned and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking out from the vent. "So the Shredder has his minons spying on me does he_?" _Michelangelo thought. _"_Looks like I'll have to talk to Karai somewhere else_." _Michelangelo was snapped out of his thoughts by Karai waving her hand in front of his face. "Kenshen are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Michelangelo said looking at his sister. "I'm sorry sis what did you say?"

"I said I bet you're pretty rattled after your experience," Karai said with a slight laugh. "But I can clearly see that's true. Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking," Michelangelo said. "I don't know Karai this whole thing has got me so confused." Michelangelo sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Don't tell me they got to you," Karai said sitting beside her brother.

"I try not to let them," Michelangelo said trying to sound as convincing as possible. "But they're such good liars Karai it's hard not to."

"Tell you what," Karai said. "Why don't we do a little training. Just you and me. It might help clear your head."

"Actually," Michelangelo said. "I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna get some sleep. But you go ahead."

"Ok see ya," Karai said standing up and exiting the room. Michelangelo layed down and shut his eyes pretending to go to sleep. He even threw in some fake snoring. After a couple of minute he heard the vent open and Snakeskin slithered out and opened the door and left the room. After opening his eyes slightly Michelangelo saw that Snakeskin was gone. He got out of bed and opened the door a crack to make sure no one was around. Seeing nobody Michelangelo closed the door and got out his T-com that Donatello had given him. He dialed his brothers and within a few minute Leonardo answered, "Mikey what's up?" he asked.

"I can't talk long," Michelangelo whispered. "But I want you guys to meet me at the dock tonight around midnight. I'm going to bring Karai there."

"Got it," Leonardo said. "Midnight at the docks." With that the two brothers hung up. Tucking his T-com back in the pocket of his cloak Michelangelo heard the door slam open. "What the Hell?" he cried out his blue eyes wide. Then he saw Tiger Claw standing there glaring at him. "What the Hell do you think you're doing Tiger Claw?" Michelangelo hissed glaring right back at the older mutant.

"I heard you talking to someone," Tiger Claw growled. "Who was it turtle?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone," Michelangelo said. "You need to get your hearing checked old man." Michelangelo let out a laugh which enraged Tiger Claw who let out a roar and grabbed Michelangelo by his throat slamming him against the wall. "I know you were talking to someone," he hissed his face inches away form Michelangelo's. "Don't lie to me again!"

"Let me go!" Michelangelo cried struggling to get a breath. He kicked Tiger Claw as hard as he could but the assassin held tight cutting off his air. Michelangelo felt his eyes start to roll back and the room was getting dark. He knew if he didn't get air soon he'd pass out. Suddenly Tiger Claw let out a cry and fell to the ground unconscious releasing Michelangelo in the process. The black masked turtle gasped in air coughing as he did so. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he looked up expecting to see Karai standing there. But to his surprise he saw Shredder standing there looking at him with what appeared to be concern.

"Are you hurt Kenshen?" Shredder asked helping his son to his feet.

"I'm fine Father," Michelangelo said trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"What happened in here?" Karai asked walking into the room and seeing Tiger Claw unconscious on the floor.

"Tiger Claw went nuts and attacked me," Michelangelo said rubbing his neck which had finger print marks on it. "Damn near choked me to death."

"Why would he do that?" Karai asked her brown eyes wide.

"He thought I was talking to someone," Michelangelo explained. "I told him he was hearing things and he got all pissed off and grabbed my by the throat. If Father hadn't come along I think he would have killed me."

"Yes luckily I did come when I did," Shredder said glaring at Tiger Claw, who was still out "Bradford!" Shredder shouted. Within minutes Dog-Pound came running into the room.

"Yes Master?" the brown and white wolf said.

"Take Tiger Claw to the dungeon and chain him up good," Shredder ordered.

"Yes Master," Dog-Pound said picking up Tiger Claw and carrying him out of the room.

"Father why.." Michelangelo began.

"He tried to kill you Kenshen," Shredder said facing his son. "That cannot go unpunished. No one hurts my children and gets away with it. Not even my second in command. Now I still need you and Karai to go to the docks. Are you still up for it my son?"

"Yes Father I am," Michelangelo said after a minute.

"Good," Shredder said. With that the armor clad man exited the room.

"You sure you're ok Kenshen?" Karai asked looking at her younger brother. "You have a strange look on your face."

"I'm fine Karai," Michelangelo insisted. "Just a little shaken up that's all. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Karai said. "Come on let's go to the docks." With that the brother and sister left. While they were walking Michelangelo thought, _"_Maybe I was wrong about the Shredder. I think he actually cares about me. Why else would he save me from Tiger Claw? And maybe I still care about him despite what he did. After all he did raise me most of my life. But he's a murderer he can't possibly be good. I'm so confused. I want to do the right thing here. I know I belong with Splinter and my brothers but how can I betray the man who raised me? I don't know if I can." With that the turtle walked with his sister to the docks where he knew Leonardo and the others would be. He just hoped they could convince Karai to switch sides. Maybe then he'd have the courage to take down the Shredder. But he didn't dare voice his fears to anyone. He didn't want to be labeled a traitor. So he silently walked beside his sister hoping he was doing the right thing.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? I think that Michelangelo would have second thoughts. After all he was raised by the Shredder most of his life it's only natural that he cares about him. I also thin the Shredder would care about Michelangelo as well after raising him. Just like I believe he love Karai deep down in the new series. Shredder may be an evil SOB but he still has human feelings. What do you all think?Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Confessions

**A/N thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love them keep them coming. ****Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 19 Confessions **

Meanwhile Leo, Raph and Donnie were waiting at the docks for Mikey to arrive with Karai. After a waiting for what seamed like hours they saw Mikey and Karai approaching. "Here they come," Leo whispered.

"Yeah no kidding," Raph said rolling his green eyes in annoyance. "We've got eyes Leo."

"Shh quite," Donnie whispered as his brother and sister came closer.

"Kenshen I still don't get why Father sent us here," Karai was saying. "I mean I really don't think there's anything here."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a sigh. "I think you may be right sis. But I'm glad we're alone. There's uh there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"What is it?" Karai said facing her brother.

"Well I..." Mikey began not quite sure how to begin. "I uh.."

"Kenshen," Karai said. "If you got something to say just say it. You've never been afraid to talk to me before. What is it?"

"Well," Mikey said. Then he took a deep breath and just decided to come out with it. "Karai we've been lied to."

"What do you mean?" Karai asked giving her brother a strange look.

"I mean," Mikey began. "Shredder had been lying to us our entire lives."

"Kenshen..." Karai began.

"No Karai please let me finish," Mikey said holing up his hand. "I lied earlier when I said I didn't know where the turtles and Homato Yoshi were living. I do know. I know because they took me there. And I remembered things while I was there. Good memories of when I was young and still living with them. They weren't horrible people. They were good and we were happy. And they showed me pictures. Pictures of a happy family. And pictures of Homato Yoshi and his family. Of him and his wife and daughter."

"His daughter?" Karai asked softly.

"Yes his daughter," Mikey said. "And that daughter is you Karai. You're Homato Yoshi's daughter not Oroku Saki's. You're Miwa."

"Kenshen that can't be true," Karai said. "Father said they would do this. He said..."

"Karai don't you see?" Mikey said. "He lied to you. Homato Yoshi didn't kill Tang Shen. Oroku Saki did. He's the murderer."

"Kenshen I.." Karai said. But suddenly she heard a creaking sound. "Whose there?" she growled. "Show yourselves."

"Relax Karai it's just us," Leo said emerging along with Raph and Donnie.

"You!" Karai growled reaching for her katana. But Mikey put his hand on Karai's shoulder and shook his head. "They're not here to fight us Karai," he said.

"You set this up?!" Karai cried her brown eyes wide with shock. "But Kenshen.."

"My name is Michelangelo," Mikey said. "And yours is Miwa. Please you have to believe me.

"Come with us Karai," Leo said gently. "Let us show you the truth."

"Yeah come on at least give us a chance," Donnie said with a gap toothed smile.

"Yeah you'll never know unless you're willing to hear us out," Leo said. Karai looked at Mikey who smiled and nodded. Then she took in a breath and said, "Alright I'll listen. But if this is a trick.."

"It ain't no trick bitch," Raph said roughly glaring at Karai.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted glaring at the red masked turtle. "Watch it Raphael! Nobody call my sister a bitch!"

"Raph say you're sorry," Leo growled glaring at his slightly younger brother.

"Why?" Raph asked. "She is a bitch. I call 'em like I see 'em Leo."

"Well if that isn't the bitch calling a bitch a bitch," Karai said rolling her eyes. "Ugh like I really care what you think. Let's just go so we can get this over with."

"Let's go," Leo said. With that the group turned and started to leave. But what they weren't counting on was Dog-Pound and Snakeskin arriving. "Well well well what do we have here?" Snakeskin hissed. The three brothers turned and their eyes went wide when they saw the wolf and the snake standing there. "Master Shredder was right to send us here to keep an eye on things," Dog-Pound growled showing his sharp canines.

"Karai Kenshen come on," Snakeskin hissed. "We're getting you out of here." Karai started to go with them but Mikey stood still.

"Kenshen come on," Karai said looking at her brother. "Let's go." Mikey stared at Karai, who was looking at him with pleading brown eyes. Mikey looked at his brothers, who were giving him the same look.

"I.." Mikey stammered not knowing what to do.

"Ugh come on," Dog-Pound growled. 'We don't have time for these games." With that Mikey took a step towards Dog-Pound.

"Mikey don't go," Raph cried out. Mikey stopped and stared at Raph.

"I.." Mikey said. "I don't know what to do."

"Well allow me to help you," Dog-Pound said grabbing Mikey by his arm and pulling him towards him. "You're coming with us."

"Oh no you don't," Raph growled getting out his sais and spinning them ignoring the pain from his broken arm. Donnie got out his bo and Leo got out his katanas as they prepared for a fight.

"So it's a fight you want is it?" Snakeskin hissed his yellow eyes gleaming. "Well you'll find we have some tricks up our sleeves."

"Bring it on snake boy!" Raph shouted as he raced towards Snakeskin while Leo and Donnie took on Dog-Pound. But the wolf was strong and easily took them down. But the brothers quickly recovered and Leo charged towards Dog-Pound while Donnie slid underneath him taking his legs out from underneath him. Dog-Pound fell to the ground and Leo delivered a kick to his head stunning the brown and white wolf. But Raph was having a hard time dealing with Snakeskin due to his broken arm. But soon the purple skinned snake found himself backup against a crate with no way out. So he did the one thing he could think of. He spit venom in Raph's face blinding the red masked turtle. Snakeskin then hit Raph's broken arm hard and Raph let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Raph!" Donnie and Leo cried out. This gave Dog-Pound the chance he was looking for and he charged. The wolf grabbed Leo by his broken arm and bit as hard as he could and a sickening crack was heard. Leo cried out in pain as Dog-Pound continued to bite down. Donnie tried to get Dog-Pound off his brother but the wolf was to strong and Donnie was flung across the dock and into a nearby create. But Dog-Pound's victor was short lived as Karai hit the wolf in the back of the head with a board she had found as hard as she could knocking him out cold. Leo's blue eyes went wide with surprise as he saw Dog-Pound fall. "Why," he panted struggling to get up. "Why did you do that?"

"Honestly I have no idea," Karai said helping Leo to his feet. Leo staggered and almost fell but Karai steadied him and allowed him to lean on her. "My gut was telling me not to help," the teen said. "But something else was telling me I should help."

"Well I'm glad you did," Leo said with a smile. Then he looked over and saw that Snakeskin had been knocked out as well by Mikey and the black masked turtle was helping Raph to his feet.

"Ahh my eyes," Raph groaned. "They burn like Hell. I can't see a damn thing."

"Here this should help," Donnie said coming onto the scene. The purple masked turtle pulled out a cloth from his belt and poured water onto it. "Here hold this to your eyes," he instructed. Mikey helped Raph put the cloth on his eyes. "That'll have to do until we can get back to the lair," Donnie said.

"You coming back with us sis?" Mikey asked looking at Karai.

"I already said I would," Karai said.

"Sorry Karai," Donnie said.

"For what?" Karai said with confusion.

"For this," Donnie said. The suddenly he swung his bo hitting Karai in the head and knocking her out.

"Hey!" Mikey cried catching Karai before she hit the ground. "What the Hell Donatello?!"

"What happened?" Raph asked stumbling a little when Mikey let him go.

"Donnie just knocked Karai out!" Mikey cried out glaring at Donnie.

"Well I couldn't have her knowing the location of the lair," Donnie said defensively. "You know just in case she's not convinced."

"You could have blindfolded her you know?" Mikey growled glaring at Donnie.

"Oops," Donnie said blushing. "Sorry."

"Well we can't fix that now," Leo said sucking in his breath as a stab of pain went through his arm. "C'mon let's go home." With that Donnie helped Raph and Mikey carried Karai and the group headed back the their sewer home all of them hoping when they got there Splinter would be able to convince Karai to come to their side.

**A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. A Fatherly Chat

**A/N: the usual thanks to all my loyal reviewers. ****Ch 20 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 20 A Fatherly Chat**

When the group arrived back at the lair they were met by April and Casey. When the teens saw the unconscious Karai their eyes went wide with surprise. "What's going on with her?" April asked pointing at Karai.

"Ask Donnie," Michelangelo said sharply as he carried Karai into the living room and put her on the couch.

"What happened?" April asked looking at Donatello, who was guiding Raphael into his lab.

"Long story," Donatello said. "I'll tell ya later. Right now I've gotta get Raph and Leo taken care of."

"Geeze," Casey said looking at Leonardo, who was holding his arm close to his chest. "You look like shit Leo. What the Hell happened to you?"

"Well thanks a lot Casey," Leonardo said rolling his blue eyes as he sat on the chair. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

"I didn't mean nothin' by it," Casey said sitting on the armrest beside Leonardo.

"Then why the Hell did you say for asshole?" Michelangelo growled glaring at Casey.

"Hey man don't call me names," Casey said standing up and walking towards Michelangelo. "You don't even know me."

"I know an asshole when I see one," Michelangelo said his voice low.

"Well I guess you would," Casey hissed his face inches from Michelangelo. "After all you were raised by the biggest asshole their is!"

"How dare you!" Michelangelo shouted grabbing Casey by his throat and slamming him into the wall. "Nobody insults my father and gets away with it! Nobody! If you ever say that again I will kill you!"

"Mikey stop!" Leonardo said running towards his younger brother. The blue masked turtle tried to pull Michelangelo's hand off of Casey's neck but Michelangelo angrily pushed his older brother away causing him to fall on his broken arm. "You go to Hell Leonardo!" he snarled.

"Ahh!" Leonardo screamed grabbing him arm. "Damn it!"

"What is going on out here?" Splinter cried out having come onto the scene. Then he saw Michelangelo holding Casey by the neck. "Michelangelo release him this instant!" the brown coated rat commanded. Michelangelo released Casey instantly and the dark headed teen gasped in air.

"Are you alright Casey?" April asked running over to her boyfriend after helping Leonardo to his feet.

"That guy is psycho!" Casey cried out. "Keep him the Hell away from me!"

"Casey I-I'm sorry," Michelangelo stammered embarrassed by his actions. "I-I don't know what the Hell came over me. I.." Without another word Michelangelo turned and started to run out of the room. But he was stopped by Splinter, who put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Michelangelo tell me what happened," Splinter said gently.

"I feel so ashamed Father," Michelangelo said softly.

"He attacked me!" Casey shouted, glaring at Michelangelo. "I insulted the Shredder and he freaked out!"

"Nobody insults my family and gets away with it!" Michelangelo snapped before he could stop himself. Then he looked at Splinter, who had a hurt look on his face. "Father I.." Michelangelo began.

"There is no need to explain my son," Splinter said gently. "I understand."

"You do?" Michelangelo said with confusion.

"Yes I do," Splinter said. "You were raised by the Shredder for most of your life. It is only natural you still think of him as family."

"But I know he's not," Michelangelo said. "I know you guys are my family. It's just..."

"We get it Mikey," Leonardo said with a small smile. "And it's ok."

"I am sorry Casey for attacking you," Michelangelo said turning to face the dark headed teen. "I really am."

"Humph!" Casey said crossing his arms and glaring at Michelangelo.

"Casey come on," April said nudging her boyfriend slightly. "He wasn't thinking clearly."

"Well.." Casey said. "Ok then. But let me tell you something pal. Do that again and I will kick your ass. Got it?"

"Yeah," Michelangelo said. "I got it."

"Good," Casey said. "Then we're cool."

"Thank you Casey," Michelangelo said with a slight smile. Just then the group heard a low groan and they turned and saw Karai was waking up. "Are you ok Karai?" Michelangelo asked running over to his sister.

"I think so," Karai said rubbing her head. Then her brown eyes flashed with anger. "What the Hell is Donatello?!" she growled. "He's gonna get an ass beating for hitting me!"

"Um that'll have to wait sis," Michelangelo said. "There's someone here you might wanna talk to." Michelangelo pointed towards Splinter, who was staring at Karai with wide brown eyes.

"Miwa," the brown coated rat whispered.

"Ugh my name is Karai," Karai snapped glaring at Splinter. But she calmed down when Michelangelo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just hear him out Karai," he whispered. "Please. For me?"

"Fine," Karai said still glaring at Splinter. "But I'm only doing this for you Kenshen."

"Father Karai is willing to listen to you," Michelangelo said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that," Splinter said smiling at his daughter.

"Alright," Karai said gruffly. "So talk then."

"There is so much to say," Splinter said. Then he stared at Karai for a few seconds. Then he said, "You look so much like your mother. And you have her spirit."

"Going straight for the heart huh?" Karai scoffed. "Figures. Nice try but that won't work."

"Maybe you should show her the pictures," Leonardo suggested.

"Yes that would be a good idea," Splinter said with a nod. "But first Leonardo you must get that arm looked at."

"Yeah dude there's like a piece of bone sticking out," Casey said pointing to Leonardo's arm, which indeed did have a small piece of bone sticking out.

"Yeah I think I'll do that," Leonardo said with a groan. The blue masked turtle took a step and nearly fell. Splinter got on his son's good side and put his arm around his oldest son. "Thanks Sensei," Leonardo said with a smile.

"I will help you my son," Splinter said. "I want to check on Raphael as well." With that Splinter lead his son into Donatello's lab. When they got it they saw Donatello putting bandages on Raphael's eyes.

"How are you feeling Raphael?" Splinter asked as he helped Leonardo sit down.

"Better now that Donnie put some medicine on my eyes," Raphael said. "How's Leo doin'?"

"I've been better," Leonardo said with a groan. "I think my arm is pretty messed up though."

"Well Raph should be fine in a few days," Donatello said. "But let's take a look at you Leo." With that Donatello began to examine Leonardo's arm. After a couple of minutes the purple masked turtle said. "Well you arm is broken in four different places. Looks like one of them popped through the skin. I'm gonna have to push it back in and put stitches in before I can recast it. It's gonna hurt pretty bad though"

"Just do it and get it over with," Leonardo said laying on the table. Splinter got on the other side and took his son's hand as Donatello began to work. Michelangelo and Karai watched from the doorway along with April and Casey.

"Here goes," Donatello said. With that he began to push on the bone. Leonardo sucked in his breath and closed his eyes tight as the pain washed over him. He held Splinter's hand tight as his younger brother pushed on the bone.

"Ahh!" Leonardo cried out the tears coming to his eyes. "Donnie stop! Please stop! It hurts!"

"I can't stop 'til it's back into place," Donatello declared.

"Ahh!" Leonardo cried. "Father please make him stop! Tell him to stop!"

"It is almost done my son," Splinter said soothingly.

"I'm sorry Leo. I really am," Donatello said, feeling terrible that he had to cause his brother so much pain. With that he gave the bone one final push popping it back in. "There got it," he sighed as he began to stitch up the wound.

"You did well my son," Splinter said soothingly stroking Leonardo's cheek. "You were very brave."

"Thank you Father," Leonardo said wiping his eyes.

"Rest now my son," Splinter said giving Leonardo's head a kiss. "I will be back to check on you both." With that Splinter gave Raphael and Donatello a kiss and exited the lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When Splinter got back into the living room he saw Karai standing there staring at him with wide eyes. "You were so kind in there," she whispered. "So loving. Not what I pictured at all."

"I told you so," Michelangelo said with a smile.

"Come," Splinter said putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "There is much I need to show you." With that the father and daughter went into Splinter's room and Splinter walked to his mantel and took the picture of his human family down and handed to Karai. "This was taken a few weeks after you were born," he said with a smile. "And this picture was taken when Tang Shen and I were first married.

"My mother looked so happy," Karai whispered.

"We were very happy," Splinter said sitting beside his daughter. "Until that fateful day when Tang Shen was lost and you were stolen from me."

"By the Shredder," Karai whispered.

"Yes," Splinter said anger creeping in his voice. "By the Shredder. He stole you and Michelangelo from me. All those years were stolen. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you and your brother are home where you belong now."

"I can't believe this," Karai whispered still looking at the picture. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Then you believe me then?" Splinter said. Karai looked up and opened her mouth to respond.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Hope you all enjoyed my little cliffie hehe. Review please.**


	21. Confessions and Decisions

**A/N: thank you all so much for your reviews and to StitcherBell: you are so right my friend their trials are far from over. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 21 Confessions and Decisions**

"I.." Karai began. "I don't know what to think. I mean everything you said makes sense but still I.." Before Karai could continue Mikey came into the room.

"Sorry," the freckled face turtle said. "I'll come back."

"No," Karai said standing up. "Please stay. I'm glad you're here Kenshen."

"What's going on?" Mikey asked looking at his sister and father.

"I.." Karai began. "I'm having trouble with all of this Kenshen. I mean I want to believe what Splinter is saying is true but a part of me doesn't."

"Hey I get it" Mikey said putting his arm around his sister. "It's a lot to take in. Believe me I know."

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone," Splinter said.

"You don't have to," Mikey began.

"You two need to talk alone," Splinter said. "It is what is needed." With that Splinter exited the room. Once he was gone Mikey turned towards Karai saying, "Sis I know how hard this must be for you."

"It wasn't so hard for you," Karai said. "You didn't need much convincing."

"Well my memories are coming back," Mikey said. "But I still have doubts Karai."

"You do?" Karai said the surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah I do," Mikey admitted. "I mean I know Splinter and my brothers are my family but that doesn't change the face that Shredder raised me most of my life. It's really hard for me to betray him. In fact I don't know if I can. But I know if you're on my side I can do anything."

"I feel the same way little brother," Karai said with a smile. "And you're right this isn't easy. But I know the right thing to do here."

"Well I'm with you," Mikey said. "No matter what decision you make."

"Thanks little brother," Karai said still smiling at Mikey. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mikey called out. Then Splinter came back into the room.

"I trust you two had a good talk," Splinter said.

"Yes we did," Karai said looking her father in the eyes. Then the teen took in a deep breath and said, "I believe you. I believe what you say is true."

"I am so glad to hear you say that my child," Splinter said with a smile.

"Me too," Mikey said with a smile.

"Well with all the pictures and stories how could I not believe him?" Karai said with a grin.

"And hey we're still brother and sister," Mikey said putting his arm around his sister.

"That's the best part," Karai said putting her other arm around Mikey and pulling him into a hug. Splinter smiled when he saw this scene.

"At least you two always had each other," the brown coated rat said after a couple of minutes. "That brings me comfort."

"Father," Mikey said pulling away from Karai. "What's the plan?"

"Yeah," Karai said a determined look on her face. "What's the plan for taking down Shredder?"

"There is no plan," Splinter said. Mikey and Karai both gave their father looks of surprise.

"But Father," Karai said. "We have to take down Shredder. How else are we going to get out revenge?"

"Revenge isn't always the most important thing Miwa," Splinter said putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "The important thing is that you and Michelangelo are home now. We are a family at long last."

"So we're never going to get revenge on Shredder?" Mikey asked sounding disappointed.

"No," Splinter said. "We are not my son. At least not right now."

"But.." Karai began. But the young ninja was stopped by Mikey putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's right Karai," the freckled faced turtle said. "Besides if we wait then Leonardo and Raphael can recover. We'll have a better chance of succeeding of we have more numbers."

"I guess you're right," Karai said with a sigh.

"Come my children," Splinter said after thinking for a couple of minutes. "I suggest we go to Donatello's lab. There is much to discuss." With that the brown coated rat and his children went into Donnie's lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donnie was applying the rest of Leo's cast when Mikey, Karai and Splinter walked in. "Huh?" Raph said jerking his head up. "Damn it I hate not being able to see. Who just walked in?"

"Relax Raph it's just Splinter, Mikey and Karai," Leo said with a grin.

"I'm takin' this thing off," Raph declared as he began to pull at the bandages around his eyes.

"Raph you have to keep those on," Donnie said gently pulling his older brother's hands away.

"I can't see a damn thing with this on Donnie," Raph protested.

"Well if you don't leave it on and allow the medicine to work then you won't see ever again," Donnie said bluntly. "Get it?"

"Yeah I got it," Raph grumbled trying to cross his arms but failing due to the cast on his arm. Raph let out a frustrated growl and put his arms at his side.

"Patience is a virtue my son," Splinter said putting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Yeah I know," Raph muttered. Leo and Donnie tried to suppress a laugh but they failed. "I heard that!" Raph growled.

"Sorry Raph," Leo said putting his hand over his mouth as another laugh came. Mikey and Karai both smiled and shook their heads as they watched their brothers interact.

"I'm afraid I must be serious now my sons," Splinter said. This made Leo and Donnie stop laughing and they all gave their sensei their full attention. "Thank you," Splinter said. "Now we must discuss something very serious. Miwa Michelangelo please come here." With that the brother and sister walked to their father and kneeled before him.

"Yes Father?" the siblings said kneeling before Splinter.

"Please there is no need for that," Splinter said gently motioning for them to stand. After giving each other looks of surprise Mikey and Karai both stood. "Thank you," Splinter said. "Now as much as I hate to say this I feel that you both must return to the Shredder."

"What?!" everyone cried out.

"Father there's no way I'm going back to him!" Karai said with force.

"Yeah same here," Mikey declared. "The only reason I went back before was to get Karai. Why do we have to go back now?"

"Don't you see?" Leo said suddenly causing his siblings to look over at him. "If you go back then you'll be able to tell us what's going on there. And you'll be able to help us while me and Raph are recovering."

"But that would mean pretending we're still on his side," Mikey said.

"Yes it would my son," Splinter said. "But I would not ask you and Miwa to so this if it were not necessary."

"But Father you said so yourself," Karai said. "We're finally a family. I mean I can wait to attack Shredder until Leo and Raph are healed but I don't think I can be around Shredder without losing it."

"We can do it together sis," Mikey said putting his arm around Karai's shoulder and squeezing it. "Trust me. You'll keep me in line and I'll keep you in line."

"I guess so," Karai said with a sigh. Then the teen looked up at Splinter and said, "But I don't want to leave you Father."

"It will only be for a short time more," Splinter said with a smile. "I realized after Michelangelo spoke before that this was necessary."

"If you say so," Karai said softly. With that she gave Splinter a hug, which he gladly returned. Then Mikey gave his father a hug as well. After bidding their brothers goodbye the pair was off heading back to the Shredder's lair.

"Good luck my children," Splinter whispered as he watched his son and daughter leave.

"Don't worry Father they'll be fine," Donnie said putting a hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Yeah," Raph put in. "Everything is gonna be ok I know it will be."

"Thank you my sons," Splinter said with a small smile. Then he thought, "I just hope you are right." With that the wise rat bid his sons goodnight and went to sleep praying his other children would be alright.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this. Would you all be interested? Let me know in a review please.**


	22. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I am happy to inform you all that there will be a sequel to this story since everyone seams to be enjoying this story so much. And now without further ado ****here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 22 The Truth Comes Out**

Meanwhile Karai and Mikey had arrived at the Shredder's lair. They were immediately met by Snakeskin and Dog-Pound both of whom looked very pissed off. "Well if it isn't the little traitors," Dog-pound growled glaring at the siblings.

"Surprised to see you back," Snakeskin hissed.

"Why wouldn't we be back?" Karai asked resisting the urge to hit the snake and the wolf.

"Maybe because you helped those turtles escape," Dog-Pound growled.

"What the Hell are you talking about Dog-Pound?" Mikey asked pretending to be outraged.

"Yes I'm curious too," Shredder said coming into the room.

"These two are traitors Master," Dog-Pound said pointing an accusing finger at Karai and Mikey.

"They helped those turtles escape," Snakeskin hissed. "They knocked us out."

"That's a lie!" Karai shouted glaring at Dog-Pound.

"Yeah!" Mikey put in. "It's not our fault you two are so stupid and weak that you got bested by three turtles and their friends."

"What friends?" Dog-Pound snarled. "They was no one there but you two and the turtles."

"Well you clearly didn't see their other friends come swooping in," Karai said crossing her arms.

"Yeah they snuck up on us," Mikey put in. "Knocked us out. Must've done the same with you two."

"Then why were you two gone when we woke up?" Snakeskin asked.

"Because we were only knocked out for a little," Karai said. "We went after them when we saw them leaving. But we lost them. Then we came back here.

"A likely story," Dog-Pound said.

"I will handle this Dog-Pound," Shredder said. "This will not go unpunished. Karai Kenshen come with me."

"Yes Father," the siblings said as the walked with the Shredder into his room.

"You two have failed me yet again," Shredder said. "As much as this pains me I must punish you for your failure."

"But Father," Mikey began. But he was silenced by Shredder kicking him hard in the chest sending him flying across the room and crashing into a glass bookshelf which fell on him.

"Kenshen!" Karai cried out fearful for her brother. But before she could react Shredder grabbed her by her wrists and flung her into Mikey, who was trying to stand. The pair crashed to the ground and the last thing they saw was Shredder looming over them. "I'm sorry it had to be this way," he said. With that he raised his arm fists clenched and blades out and then everything went black for the two siblings.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When Karai woke up she was surprised to see it was morning. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her pounding head. Looking over she saw Michelangelo in the next bed his head and arm bandaged. "Kenshen?" she said touching his arm gently.

"Hey sis," Michelangelo said opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" Karai asked, concern in her brown eyes.

"Yeah I think so," Michelangelo said groaning as he sat up. "What the Hell happened anyways?"

"You two got taught a lesson," Shredder said coming into the room along with Tiger Claw. When Michelangelo saw the tiger his blue eyes went wide with surprise.

"That's right I'm out turtle," Tiger Claw growled glaring at Michelangelo. "And it seams I was right all along about you."

"What are you talking about Tiger Claw?" Michelangelo said in an annoyed tone.

"This," Tiger Claw said throwing Michelangelo's T-com on the bed. Michelangelo's eyes went wide when he saw the device but he said nothing. "Found it in your cloak this morning," Tiger Claw continued. "I knew there was something you were hiding. And this proves it."

"Why do you have this Kenshen?" Shredder demanded. Michelangelo looked up at the armor clad man but said nothing. "Answer me boy!" Shredder boomed grabbing Michelangelo by his bandaged arm causing him to groan in pain. "Have you been communicating with the enemy?!"

"It's mine," Karai declared. "I hid it in Kenshen's cloak. I've been communicating with the turtles not him."

"Karai no," Michelangelo said with a groan as the Shredder put more pressure on his arm. "Don't lie for me. I won't let you."

"What do you mean boy?" Shredder said releasing Michelangelo who dropped back on the bed.

"I mean we know the truth now Shredder," Michelangelo said glaring at the armor clad man.

"And what truth is that?" Shredder asked his voice low and threatening.

"That you aren't our father at all!" Karai shouted glaring at the Shredder. Shredder said nothing so the teen continued, "We know that it was you that night that killed Tang Shen! I know Homato Yoshi is my true father! I know everything!"

"So," Shredder said after a minute. "You finally figured it out did you?"

"So you don't deny it then?" Karai said the surprise clear in her voice.

"No I do not deny it," Shredder said. "Homato Yoshi is your true father Karai."

"And you lied about him trying to kill me," Michelangelo said still glaring at Shredder.

"Yes," Shredder said looking over at the turtle. "It was all part of my plan to rid the world of Homato Yoshi once and for all."

"By using us to do it," Karai said sitting beside Michelangelo and glaring at Shredder.

"And you two were the perfect pawns," Tiger Claw said with a cruel laugh. "But now play time is over for you freak. Now you face the real Tiger Claw."

"You can't.." Karai began.

"He can," Shredder said with force. "And he will. Just remember what I said Tiger Claw. Do not kill him. I want to reserve that for when Homato Yoshi gets here."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said grabbing Michelangelo by the back of his shell and pulling him out of the bed and towards the door.

"No!" Karai shouted trying to help her brother. But she was stopped by Dog-Pound and Snakeskin coming into the room.

"Lock Karai in the dungeon," Shredder instructed his goons. "I will deal with her later."

"Yes Master," Dog-Pound said grabbing Karai and dragging her out of the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After what seamed like hours Karai heard the dungeon door open and saw Tiger Claw enter with a badly beaten Michelangelo. "What have you done to him?!" Karai growled. Tiger Claw said nothing just dropped Michelangelo hard on the ground next to Karai. Without saying a word the assassin left locking the door behind him. "Mikey can you hear me?" Karai whispered deciding to call her brother by his real name.

"Karai?" Michelangelo said weakly opening his eyes as much as he could.

"Oh Mikey I'm so sorry," Karai said tears coming to her eyes as she took in her baby brother's battered body.

"It's not your fault," Michelangelo said trying to smile but with the bruises on his face this proved to be to painful to do.

"We should have never left the lair," Karai said wiping her eyes as she put Michelangelo's head in her lap. "We should have stayed home. Then none of this would be happening right now."

"Well it's to late to change that now," Michelangelo said weakly closing his eyes as he passed out in his sister's arms.

"Rest little brother," Karai whispered. "Just rest." With that Karai kissed her brother's head and silently hoped the others would come to their rescue.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two weeks past and Leonardo and Raphael were healing up nicely. Donatello had removed the bandages from Raphael's eyes and the red masked turtle could see perfectly fine now. On this night Donatello was returning from patrol along with Casey and April. "Guys I've got bad news," the purples masked turtle said.

"Well that's just great," Raphael said rolling his green eyes.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Leonardo asked.

"The Foot is back," Donatello said. "We just stopped a group of them from braking into a power plant."

"That's weird," Leonardo said. "Why didn't Mikey or Karai warn us?"

"Well seeing as though we haven't heard from them since they left I wasn't really expecting them too," Donatello said.

"I'm worried guys," Leonardo said standing. "Was Karai or Mikey at least with them?"

"No," April said shaking her head. "Just the Foot bots."

"Man why the Hell haven't we heard from them?" Raphael said getting up and pacing. "I mean they should have at least check in by now."

"Unless they were found out," Casey said. The group stopped at stared at the dark headed teen. "I mean that's the only reason I can think of to why they haven't called us."

"Yeah," Donatello said his brown eyes filled with worry. "And I've been trying Mikey's T-com and no answer."

"That's really bad," April said her blue eyes wide.

"Yes," Splinter said suddenly appearing. "It is very bad. I fear something may have happened to Michelangelo and Miwa."

"Yeah and I just bet Shredder did something to them," Raphael said his green eyes filled with anger as he thought about Shredder hurting his little brother.

"I say we go to Shredder's lair and check it out," Casey said.

"I'm with ya Casey," Raphael said.

"Raph you're still injured," Donatello pointed out. "You and Leo should stay here while April, Casey and I check it out."

"What?" Raphael said. "Donnie there's no way I'm stayin' here. I feel fine. My arm doesn't hurt anymore and my eyes are healed. I'm goin'."

"Me too," Leonardo declared. "I feel better than I have in a while. I know I can fight."

"Then we will all go," Splinter declared. "I know Michelangelo and Miwa need out help. So we will all go to the Shredder's lair."

"Then let's go!" Casey shouted. With that the group headed out hoping that nothing to serious had happened to Karai or Michelangelo.

TMNTMTNTMTNT

Meanwhile Shredder was growing impatient. He thought that a rescue attempt would have been made by now. He decided he had waited long enough. "Tiger Claw!" he bellowed.

"Yes Master?" Tiger Claw said kneeling before Shredder.

"The turtle has served his purpose," Shredder declared. "I have no further use for him."

"Do you want me to dispose of him Master?' Tiger Claw asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes," Shredder said. "I want you to kill him. And don't spare him any pain."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a grin. With that the tiger left to dispose of Michelangelo.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 22 done. There will be a few more chapters after this. Review please.**


	23. No Escape

**A/N: thank you all for your wonderful reviews and to my two guest reviewers: don't worry all is not lost just yet anyways. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 23 No Escape**

Karai and Mikey were sitting in their cell trying to figure out a way to cut through the bars. Over the last two weeks the siblings had been trying to figure out a way to escape but to no avail. Mikey had healed up since Tiger Claw's attack but was still weak from the lack of food and sunlight. Just then they heard the door open and Tiger Claw came in. "Oh great," Mikey mumbled when he saw the look on the tiger's face. "This can't be good."

"You're time is up turtle," Tiger Claw growled as he opened the cell door. "You're coming with me."

"The Hell he is," Karai snapped stepping in front of Mikey protectively. "I won't let you hurt him again."

"I'm putting him out of his misery," Tiger Claw said. "Under Master Shredder's orders."

"You mean he sent you to kill me?" Mikey said his blue eyes wide. Tiger Claw merely smirked at the teen turtle and began to reach for him. But before he could Karai kicked Tiger Claw as hard as she could surprising him and sending him flying into the stone wall knocking him out. Karai wasted no time and she quickly raced over to the assassin and got his rope out and tied him up. She then grabbed his knife and his chain. "Here," she said tossing the chain to Mikey. "You'll need this. Come on let's get out of here."

"Karai I'm not sure if I can," Mikey said. "I'm still pretty weak."

"Well it's either come with me or stay here and die," Karai said bluntly.

"Good point," Mikey said. With that the brother and sister looked around and seeing no one coming they raced for the door locking the cell door behind them. Cracking the door Karai carefully looked around. Seeing no one she said, "Coast is clear." With that the siblings began to run. But Mikey was still weak and couldn't run as fast as he usually could and Karai had to stop and help him. They were just about to the door when suddenly they felt something wrap around their legs. Letting out surprised screams the duo fell to the ground and quickly found themselves wrapped in Snakeskin's coils. "Nice try you two," the snake hissed. "But sadly not good enough."

"Yes," a deep voice said. "A good try indeed." Mikey and Karai's eyes went wide when they realized who the voice belonged to. Shredder appeared in front of them, the moonlight gleaming off his armor. "Such a shame," Shredder said. "I really expected better from you two." Karai and Mikey said nothing. They only glared at their former master and father. Just then Dog-Pound came into the room followed by Tiger Claw, who was fuming mad.

"Found him tied up in the cell Master," Dog-Pound said pointing towards Tiger Claw. "Gave him a break and cut him loose." Dog-Pound let out a laugh when he said this last part which earned a growl and a glare from Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw swiftly punched Dog-Pound causing him to fly backwards into the wall.

"Enough," Shredder commanded. Then he turned towards Karai and Mikey saying, "I should just let Tiger Claw finish off the both of you. But I think I'll do the honors myself."

"So that's how it is huh?" Mikey said suddenly. Shredder stopped and stared at the turtle who continued saying, "After all these years you're just gonna get rid of us like that?"

"You brought this upon yourself boy," Shredder said roughly. "You betrayed me."

"You betrayed us first!" Mikey shouted his blue eyes blazing with hatred. Shredder blinked in surprise not used to being yelled at by the teen. "You betrayed us by lying to us!" Mikey continued struggling against Snakeskin's coils.

"And by murdering my mother!" Karai shouted. Unknowing to the Shredder and Mikey Karai was reaching for the knife she had gotten off of Tiger Claw which was in her pocket.

"This isn't easy for me Karai," Shredder said looking at the young ninja.

"Yeah right," Karai scoffed rolling her brown eyes.

"Daughter," Shredder began. But he didn't get to finish. He was cut off by Karai's loud cry, "I'm not your daughter!" Then suddenly Snakeskin let out a cry of both surprise and pain as Karai stabbed him causing him to release her and Mikey. The duo wasted no time. Mikey grabbed the chain off the ground and attacked Dog-Pound catching him off guard and sending him flying into Tiger Claw, who was trying to attack Mikey at the same time. Both mutant went crashing to the ground. Mikey looked over and saw that Karai had managed to take the Shredder down and he had flown across the room. "Come on Karai we've gotta get out of here," Mikey shouted.

"He needs to pay for what he's done," Karai growled clenching her fists.

"We need to go," Mikey insisted pulling on his sister's arm. "I'm too weak to fight a good battle. We'll need help to take him down permanently." Karai opened her mouth to respond but before she could suddenly Mikey let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Mikey!" Karai cried her brown eyes wide. She looked up and saw Tiger Claw standing over Mikey, a smile on his face. "You'll pay for that!" Karai growled racing towards Tiger Claw. But Tiger Claw was easily able to dodge her attack and hit her hard sending her to the ground. By now Dog-Pound had joined the fight along with Snakeskin. Shredder had gotten up as well and was watching the fight take place. Mikey got up and tried to clear his head Dog-Pound lunged at the turtle trying to tackle him. But Mikey heard him coming and quickly jumped to the side causing the wolf to stumble. Mikey then grabbed the chain and hit Dog-Pound hard sending him flying into Snakeskin, who was about to shoot venom at Mikey. But instead of hitting Mikey the snake hit Dog-Pound instead causing him to howl in pain as the venom burned his eyes. Mikey looked over and saw that Karai was having a hard time with Tiger Claw. Racing over Mikey tackled Tiger Claw causing them both to fall. But the tiger quickly recovered and threw Mikey off of him and kicked him hard in the head stunning him. Tiger Claw then picked up Mikey by his shell and threw him into Karai. The siblings went down and Tiger Claw wasted no time and kicked them both hard in their heads knocking them out. The assassin looked over at Shredder, who nodded.

"Time to end this," Tiger Claw snarled pulling out his laser gun and aiming at Mikey's head fully prepared to end his life. But before he could pull the trigger he heard a shout, "Get the Hell away from my baby brother!" Tiger Claw looked up and saw Raph come flying in kicking the tiger in his chest sending him crashing into the wall. But before Raph could attack again he felt his legs go out from under him.

"Not so fast there," Snakeskin hissed his yellow eyes gleaming. "Time for round two."

"Bring it on scale head!" Raph shouted jumping to his feet. With that the two mutant reptiles raced towards each other both of them out for blood. By now Leo, Donnie, April, Casey and Splinter had joined the group. Donnie ran over to check on Mikey and Karai while Leo, April and Casey prepared to face Tiger Claw, who had recovered from Raph's hit. The assassin growled and raced towards the group his eyes full of rage. Leo looked at April and Casey and nodded his head to the left. Nodding the pair went left while Leo went head on towards Tiger Claw all of them prepared to fight to the bitter end.

Splinter meanwhile had spotted Shredder and the two locked eyes each one glaring at the other one.

"Time to end this Oroku Saki," Splinter spat out.

"I couldn't agree more Homato Yoshi," Shredder growled extending his blades. With that the two foes raced towards each other both of them out for the kill

**A/N well there you go folks Ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Next up will be the battle so stay tuned for that. Review please.**


	24. The Final Showdown Begins

**A/N well folks here it is the beginning of the epic showdown enjoy, thank you all for you reviews,**** and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 24 The Final Showdown Begins**

Leonardo and Tiger Claw charged towards each other both mutants determined to fight to the bitter end. The two connected but Leonardo was quickly on the losing end due to his injury. "You really are foolish to think you could take me on!" Tiger Claw growled.

"Not so foolish," Leonardo panted glaring at the tiger. Just then they heard a shout "Gongala!" Tiger Claw looked and was met with Casey's hockey stick, which landed a direct hit to Tiger Claw's head sending the mutant to the ground. Before he could recover April came flying in a delivered a hard kick to Tiger Claw's head sending him skidding across the floor. This gave Leonardo enough time to get up and rush towards Tiger Claw. But Tiger Claw was prepared and had his laser gun ready and fried at Leonardo. Leonardo dodged the shot and lept to the side. Tiger Claw fired again and missed. But he had forgotten about April and Casey and Casey used this opportunity to launch a hockey puck at Tiger Claw knocking the laser gun out of his hands. Growling the assassin charged towards Casey. Casey tried to dodge him but was unsuccessful. Tiger Claw hit the teen hard knocking him down. Tiger Claw then picked up the stunned boy and threw him into April sending them both to the ground. Tiger Claw began to advance on the teens when suddenly Leonardo tackled him and both mutants fell to the ground landing punches neither one backing down.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donatello had went to check on Michelangelo and Karai. By now both teens were coming to and the purple masked turtle looked at them with concern. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Peachy," Michelangelo said rubbing his head. Then he looked around and saw the fights that were going on. "We've gotta help them!" he cried out.

"I'm with you little brother," Karai said standing up. But before any of them could move Dog-Pound appeared having recovered from his injury.

"Surprise freaks," he snarled slamming his fist into the trio sending them flying. The group landed hard but Donatello quickly recovered. He stood along with Karai and they both drew their weapons. But they noticed Michelangelo was still down.

"Mikey!" Donatello and Karai cried racing over to their brother. "Are you ok Mikey?" Donatello asked putting his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"Ugh my head," Michelangelo said as he tried to stand. "I don't think I can move."

"Mikey," Karai began. But she was interrupted by Dog-Pound slamming into her sending her once again to the ground.

"Help Karai," Michelangelo said to Donatello. Donatello hesitated not wanting to leave his brother. "I'll be fine bro," Michelangelo insisted. "Our sister needs your help. Go." With that Donatello raced to help Karai, who had just received another kick from Dog-Pound. Donatello threw his bo staff at the wolf catching him in his knees and causing him to fall. Donatello then used Dog-Pound's injury to his advantage and threw a flash grenade in his face blinding the wolf. Donatello then kicked Dog-Pound as hard as he could sending him flying into a steel wall where he remained still. Satisfied Donatello went to check on Karai. "Are you ok?" he asked helping his sister to her feet.

"Yeah," Karai said rubbing her side. "I'm fine. Is Mikey ok?" Donatello looked over to where he had left Michelangelo but to his surprise Michelangelo was gone. Donatello saw Michelangelo making his way towards Tiger Claw, who was still fighting Leonardo. "Come on," Donatello said. "We've gotta help him." With that the brother and sister went to help their youngest brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raphael was fighting Snakeskin trying to figure out a way to disable him. "Give it up Raphael," Snakeskin hissed his yellow eyes gleaming. "It's useless to try to beat me. You'll never win."

"We'll see about that you scaly son of a bitch!" Raphael growled glaring at the purple skinned mutant. With that Raphael charged towards Snakeskin his sais extended. Snakeskin shot venom at Raphael but this time the red masked turtle was prepare and avoided the toxin. Snakeskin hissed in frustration and swung his tail toward Raphael hoping to take him down. But Raphael was prepared again and jumped up and landed straight down on Snakeskin's tail stabbing him with his sais. Using this to his advantage Raphael used all of his strength and flipped Snakeskin as hard as he could over his head sending the snake flying into the wall knocking him out. Satisfied Raphael went to help his family knowing Snakeskin wouldn't be a problem.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo was trying to reach his brother and friends. But the freckled faced turtle was having a hard time due to his weakened state. Suddenly he heard a grunt followed by blows being landed. Michelangelo looked and he saw Splinter fighting with the Shredder. Shredder had just delivered a hard blow to Splinter's head which sent to brown coated rat to the ground. "Father!" Michelangelo cried out running over to Splinter. This gained the attention of Karai, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo. Leonardo had succeeded in taking down Tiger Claw with the help of April and Casey. The trio had succeeded in knocking the tiger out by attacking all at once. Now the group was focused on Splinter and Shredder. Shredder was about to stab Splinter with his blades when Michelangelo ran in front of him. "No!" he cried out holding out his nunchakus which stopped Shredder's blades from harming Splinter. "I won't let you hurt him Shredder," Michelangelo growled glaring at his former master.

"Foolish boy," Shredder growled glaring at Michelangelo. "After everything I've done for you this is how you repay me?! You owe me your life!"

"I owe you nothing!" Michelangelo growled.

"We could be so good together," Shredder said. "You and I could rule the Foot Clan together. I've been meaning to start your training to take over."

"I though I had out lived my usefulness," Michelangelo said roughly.

"I was wrong," Shredder said. "You have proven yourself to be very useful. You and Karai. Come back to me Kenshen. Together your sister, you and I will be unstoppable." Michelangelo stared at the Shredder for a minute taking in what he said. Then he looked over at Splinter, who was staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"I.." Michelangelo said. "I'm not sure." Just then he heard Raphael cry out, "Mikey don't listen to his lies! He's just tryin' to trick you!"

"Yeah!" Leonardo cried out. "He's done nothing but lie to you your entire life! Why would this be any different?!"

Michelangelo took in what his brothers just said. Then he knew what he had to do. "You go to Hell you armor clad son of a bitch!"

"My son," Shredder began.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Michelangelo shouted. Suddenly Michelangelo shoved Shredder as hard as he could causing him to stumble backwards. But this didn't phase Shredder in the slightest and he growled at the turtle. Shredder began to advance on Michelangelo and Michelangelo braced himself for them to connect. But before they could Karai came flying in and kicked Shredder hard sending him to the ground. "Thought you could use some help little brother," the teen said with a smile. Michelangelo smiled back but before he could respond he saw Shredder from the corner of his eye racing towards them his blades extended, "Karai look out!" Michelangelo shouted shoving his sister out of the way and taking the full blow. Shredder's blades pierced through Michelangelo's shell and a sickening crack was heard. Michelangelo cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the blood pouring out of his side.

"Mikey!" Karai screamed her brown eyes wide.

"Nooo!" Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello cried at the same time.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried out terrified for his youngest son. Then he glared at Shredder and charged towards him. Shredder was ready and the fight was on once again. "You will pay for once again harming my family," Splinter hissed his brown eyes filled with rage and hatred. "This ends tonight!"

"For once we agree Homato Yoshi," Shredder growled. "But it will be you that will perish." With that the two foes raced towards each other both of them out for the kill. Raphael went to help Splinter but Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "No Raph this is something Sensei must do without us," Leonardo said. Raphael opened his mouth to protest but then he felt Karai's hand on his shoulder. "Leo's right Raph," the young ninja said. "We must let Father do this on his own."

"I know," Raphael said after a minute. "You guys are right. This is Splinter's battle."

"Come on," Karai said. "Let's check on our brother." With that the trio went to check on Michelangelo, who was being examined by Donatello.

"How is he Donnie?" Raphael asked kneeling beside Michelangelo with Leonardo and Karai right next to him.

"I managed to stop the bleeding," Donatello said. "But he's really hurt and he already lost a lot of blood. We need to get him home."

"Then let's go already!" Casey cried out.

"Casey we can't leave Splinter," April said. "He needs us."

"April's right," Raphael said. "We need to stay."

"Donnie how serious is Mikey's condition?" Leonardo asked.

"Pretty serious," Donatello said. "There could be internal bleeding that I can't see. If we don't get him home soon..."

"What?" Raphael said looking at his younger brother. "What might happen Donnie?"

"Raph Mikey could die," Donatello said softly. Raphael's eyes went wide as he took in the information. He couldn't let his little brother die. Not again.

"Let's get him home," Raphael declared. With that Casey got on Michelangelo's top half while Donatello grabbed Michelangelo's bottom half. But before anyone could move suddenly Leonardo suddenly let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Leo!" the group cried out. Just then Tiger Claw appeared his chain in his hand.

"Thought you were rid of me eh?" the tiger growled. "It is not that easy to be rid of me." With that Tiger Claw swung his chain and hit Donatello hard on his knees. A pop was heard and Donatello cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. The sudden shift in weight caused Casey to fall along with Michelangelo, who landed on top of him. Raphael became enraged when he saw his brother fall and he lunged for Tiger Claw, who easily dodged him. Tiger Claw took this opportunity to hit Raphael in his broken arm then deliver a hard kick to his head, knocking him out.

"Nooo!" Karai cried rage in her brown eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

"Bring it on girl," Tiger Claw growled. With that Karai took out her sword and raced towards Tiger Claw both of them out for blood.

**A/N well folks there you have ch 24 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review**


	25. The Final Showdown Ends

**A/N I love reviews. They make me so happy. Thank you all so much and to BlueManiac359: yes it is indeed the final countdown. Thank you for reviewing. Also to the Guest reviewer: Glad you're enjoying my story. Thank you so much for your kind words and for reviewing. H****ere's ch 25 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 25 The Final Showdown Ends**

Karai and Tiger Claw ran towards each other at full force. The two connected but Tiger Claw was stronger than Karai and quickly got the advantage. The assassin threw the teen to the ground and kicked her hard in the side causing her to cry out in pain. Tiger Claw was about to kick Karai again when suddenly April came flying in and kicked Tiger Claw hard in his chest catching him off guard and sending him to the ground. Tiger Claw looked up only to be met with Casey's hockey stick, which landed a direct hit to the assassin's head. Then together April and Casey delivered a hard hit to Tiger Claw's head and succeeded in knocking him out. April then used Tiger Claw's chain to chin him to the nearby wall to make sure he wouldn't come back again. Then the red head went to check on Karai. "Are you ok?" she asked helping Karai to her feet.

"Yeah I think so," Karai said holding her side. "Thanks for helping me."

"No sweat," Casey said with a smile.

"Yeah," April said also smiling. "That's what friends do. Have each other's backs."

"Come on," Karai said. "Let's check on the others." With that the three teens went to check on the turtles. By now Raph and Leo had come to and were checking on Donnie. "How are you feeling Donnie?" Karai asked kneeling beside her brother.

"My knee is dislocated," Donnie said with a wince. "I'll have to pop in back into place."

"Shouldn't one of us do it?" Leo asked. "I mean that's gonna hurt like Hell Donnie."

"Yeah I know," Donnie said his brown eyes wide. "But I'm the only one that knows how to do it right."

"Well you could tell us what to do," April suggested.

"Yeah that way it'll be easier for you," Casey said.

"Ok," Donnie said after a minute. "All you do is push my knee as hard as you can until you hear a popping sound. That means it's back into place."

"Won't that hurt?" April asked looking at Donnie with concern.

"Yeah," Donnie admitted. "It's gonna hurt a lot. But it has to be done. And it's gonna take someone with a lot of strength to do it."

"I'll do it," Raph offered. "But I'll need help since I have one good arm."

"I'll help ya Raph," Casey offered. Raph nodded but before either one could do anything they heard a hard blow land and Splinter went skidding across the floor having been hit by the Shredder.

"Father!" Leo, Raph, Donnie and Karai cried out.

"Sensei!" April and Casey cried at the same time. But their worry was for not because Splinter quickly recovered and using an ancient technique from Japan Splinter was able to focus all his energy and with just his two fingers he was able to send the Shredder flying into the nearby wall which crumbled around him and he didn't resurface. But the impact from all the fighting had taken its toll on the building and it suddenly began to fall apart around. "Come," Splinter called out to his family. "We must leave this place quickly." With that Casey helped Donnie stand and he and April helped the purple masked turtle run while Splinter and Karai carried Mikey out with Leo and Raph right behind them. The group was able to escape just before the entire building collapsed behind them. The group then headed back to their lair thinking they had seen the last of Shredder. Little did they know how wrong they were.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group had arrived back at the lair. Splinter immediately began to examine Mikey with the help of April, Leo and Karai. This left Raph and Casey to help Donnie pop his knee back into place. "Guys help Splinter with Mikey," Donnie said.

"You sure bro?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Donnie said. "My knee can wait. Go. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure Donnie," Casey said. With that the duo went to see how Splinter was doing. By now the brown coated rat had found the source of the bleeding and he had to pull back some of Mikey's shell to do so. "Hand me something I can stitch with," Splinter instructed. With that Leo found Donnie's needle and thread he used for stitches and handed it to Splinter. After a couple of minutes of sewing Splinter said tiredly, "I managed to repair the damage. Luckily there was no internal bleeding. Michelangelo should be just fine." Splinter was wrapping Mikey's side when he said this last part.

"Thank God for that," Karai said closing her eyes in relief. Then she leaned close to Mikey's ear and whispered, "You hear that little brother? You're going to be just fine. We just need you to wake up now."

"He has lost a lot of blood," Splinter said putting his hand on Karai's shoulder. "He needs rest. But he will be just fine my child." Karai smiled at her father and began to sit beside Mikey. But as she sat she winced and grabbed her side.

"Are you ok Karai?" Leo asked looking at his sister with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Leo," Karai said. "Just a little soar from Tiger Claw's kick."

"Here let me see," Donnie said motioning for Karai to come to him. Gingerly she walked towards her brother and when she reached him he gently pushed on her side. Karai sucked in her breath and let out a small whimper. "Karai I hate to tell you this but you have at least one broken rib," Donnie said. "Probably two. They'll have to be wrapped. And you'll have to rest for at least a couple of weeks."

"Fine," Karai said as Leo and Raph helped her up on the table. "As long as I get to stay by Mikey."

"We can arrange that," Splinter said as he wrapped Karai's side.. "Michelangelo's room has two beds in it. I am sure he would not mind sharing with you."

"Raph how's your head?" Donnie asked worried because he knew Raph had been knocked out again.

"A little soar," Raph admitted rubbing his head. "And my arm is throbbing."

"Yeah," Leo said rubbing his broken arm. "I feel your pain bro."

"i suggest you both get some rest," Splinter said.

"We will," Leo said. "But first we need to get Donnie's knee back into place."

"I got it," Casey said. "But I'll need some help."

"I'll help you Casey," April offered walking over and standing by her boyfriend.

"Alright Donnie you ready for this?" Casey asked as he and April prepared to pop to knee back.

"Let's just get this over with," Donnie said laying down and closing his eyes.

"Ok on three," April said. "One...two...three push!" With that the two teens pushed as hard as they could on Donnie's knee. But the knee wasn't moving very well and it took a few minutes to complete the process.

"Ahh!" Donnie cried out, tears coming to his eyes. "Damn it! What the Hell are you two doing down there?!" This outburst surprised everyone because Donnie rarely swore. He only swore when he was really frustrated or in a lot of pain. Splinter grabbed his son's hand and Leo whispered soothing thing in Donnie's ear. After what seamed like an eternity a pop was heard and the pain stopped. "Finally," Donnie breathed laying his head down and closing his eyes. "Thanks you guys. Sorry I swore at you."

"No problem Donnie," April said with a smile.

"Yeah we're all good bro," Casey said patting Donnie's arm. "But seriously Red we've gotta get goin'. It's gettin' pretty late and our Dad's will freak out if we're late."

"Go," Leo said with a smile. "We'll let you know how Mikey is."

"Well ok,"April said after a minute. "See you guys." With that the red head and her dark headed boyfriend exited the lair.

"I suggest we all retire for the night," Splinter said. "I will stay with Michelangelo."

"I'm not leaving him," Karai said. "He may need me."

"I will come and get you if he wakes," Splinter said. "I promise."

"Well...ok I guess," Karai said. With that the teen began to get off the table. Raph was helping Donnie walk to his room so Leo was going to help Karai.

"Here let me help you Karai," Leo said putting his arm around his sister.

"Miwa," Karai said looking at Splinter with a smile. "My name is Miwa." With that Leo, Raph and Donnie all exchanged smiles and headed off to be knowing everything would be fine from here on out.

**A/N well folks there you have ch 25 done. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	26. The End

**A/N: Well folks here we are the final chapter. I know it's sad but alas all good things must come to an end. Thank you all for you reviews. Enjoy the final chapter and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 25 The End**

The next day Miwa awoke with a start. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. Then she remembered where she was. She was home. Laying her head down on the soft pillow Miwa let out a content sigh. Then she remembered Mikey and she sat up in bed. Pain shot through her side and she grabbed her side with a groan. "I should not have done that," she muttered. Moving carefully Miwa pulled back the blankets and got out of bed. Miwa walked into Donnie's lab and to her surprise she saw Splinter still there sound asleep. Smiling Miwa kissed the top of Splinter's head causing him to wake up. "Miwa," Splinter said with a smile. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes Father I did," Miwa said returning the smile. "How's Mikey doing?"

"Still no change," Splinter said with a sigh. Just then Donnie came into the room. Donnie was using a homemade pair of crutches to move around.

"Good morning," Donnie said smiling at his father and sister. "How's your ribs feeling Miwa?"

"A little tender," Miwa admitted. "But it's not to bad."

"Good," Donnie said with a smile. "I just wanna check on Mikey." With that Donnie began to examine his younger brother. After a few minutes Donnie said, "Well looks like everything is good so far. I just hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too," Miwa said with a sigh. Then as if on cue Mikey let out a groan and began to stir. "Mikey?" Miwa said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Karai?" Mikey groaned opening his eyes and looking at his sister. Miwa smiled and gently hugged her brother saying, "We thought we were going to lose you little brother."

"Yes you had us quite worried my son," Splinter said gently stroking Mikey's head.

"Sorry I worried you guys," Mikey said with a small smile. Then he looked at Miwa and said, "You ok Karai? I mean for real?"

"I'm fine Mikey," Miwa said with a smile. "Just a broken rib and some bruises. And it's Miwa now."

"Ok," Mikey said with a big smile. "Miwa it is." Just then Leo and Raph came in to check on Mikey. When they saw their little brother awake both brothers embraced their brother.

"I'm so glad you're ok Mikey," Leo said rubbing Mikey's head gently.

"Yeah we though that..." Raph said not wanting to continue the thought. "Well we're just glad you're ok."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a grin. "Glad to see you're all in one piece too."

"You hungry?" Raph asked. "I already got some pancakes cookin'. Ya know if you want some."

"Sounds great to me," Mikey said trying to sit up. But the pain in his side made him lie back down.

"Just stay put Mikey," Raph said. "I'll bring it to ya." With that the red masked turtle was gone. A few minutes later he returned with a plate full and pancakes along with extra plates and utensils. The next few minutes were spent eating in silence. After they were done Mikey spoke, "So what ended up happening with the Shredder?"

"Splinter kicked his sorry butt that's what," Raph said proudly.

"Yes," Splinter said smiling at his second oldest son. "I feel we will not be hearing from him again."

"Yeah especially since the whole building fell on him," Donnie said with a smile.

"Good," Mikey said after a minute. "I'm glad he's gone. He got what he deserved."

"You said it little brother," Miwa said putting her arm around Mikey. "I'm just glad he's gone for good."

"I'm just glad to be home for good now," Mikey said.

"Only one thing left to make it complete," Raph said with a smile.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a grin. "What's that Raph?"

"Be right back," Raph said running out of the room. A couple of minutes later he returned something in his hand. "Here this is yours," Raph said holding out Mikey's orange mask.

"What's this?" Mikey asked taking the mask.

"That was your mask that you wore all the time when we were kids," Donnie said.

"Yeah," Leo chimed in. "It was the only thing we found that night we thought we lost you."

"Wow," Mikey whispered as he took off his black mask and put on the orange one. "I can't believe you kept this all this time Raph."

"I had to," Raph said softly. "It was the only thing we had left of you. Whenever I was really missing you I'd take out the mask and lay with it and it felt like I had a part of you with me."

"Thanks Raph," Mikey said pulling his brother around and hugging him.

"Welcome home little brother," Raph said.

"Glad to be back big brother," Mikey said with a smile.

"I'm just glad to have all five of my children back home where they belong," Splinter said putting his arm around Miwa.

"I'm glad to Father," Miwa said with a smile. With that the group spent time just talking about the outcome of the battle not knowing that the Shredder was anything but gone.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in a secret location the Shredder was livid at his defeat. "They will pay dearly for this!" he shouted his eyes filled with hate.

"Yes Master they will pay," Tiger Claw said. "But you are injured. You need time to recover."

"And one I do revenge will be mine!" Shredder declared. "Homato Yoshi will pay with his life and the lives of his sons for taking my children from me!"

"Your children?" Tiger Claw asked confused.

"Yes," Shredder said. "I want both my daughter and my son back. I thought Kenshen had outlived his usefulness but I was mistaken. As much as I hate to admit it I actually had grown to care for him. And I will get him and Karai back if it's the last thing I do."

"And we'll help you Master," Dog-Pound declared.

"As soon as I am well vengeance will be mine!" Shredder said with passion. With that the group let out evil laughs looking forward to the day when they would get their revenge.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A month past and all was going well for Mikey and Miwa. Both sibling had recovered from their injuries as had their brothers. They were adjusting well to being at home. One day Miwa and Mikey were alone in their room when Mikey said, "Miwa are you really happy here?"

"Yes Mikey I really am," Miwa said with a smile. "For the first time in my life I feel free and at peace."

"I'm glad," Mikey said. "And you know I feel the same way."

"Glad to hear it," Miwa said putting her arm around her brother and squeezing it. "Come on let's go join the others. It's time for our training." With that the brother and sister were off to train with their family and friends. While they were training Splinter was watching them and thinking, "I never thought I would have my family whole again. But now that is has happened I will do everything in my power to keep it this way. I will never lose my family again. Ever." With that the brown coated rat watched his children train thankful that they were once again a family.

**A/N well folks there you have story complete done. This story is by far the longest I've ever written and I must say I've enjoyed every bit of it. I hope you all enjoyed it as well and I humbly thank all my loyal reviewers and all those who followed/favored my story. Thank you all. Look for the sequel to this coming soon and as always please review.**


End file.
